Kushina VS Hinata
by aniyasha
Summary: Kushina se sorprendio cuando Naruto le confirmo su mayor temor, tenia como novia a una Rarita, Hinata Hyuuga tendria que demostrar que su amor era verdadero. los problemas de que la suegra no te quiera. para el reto dulce navidad
1. Chapter 1

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido XD, les traigo una historia rara, es algo que mi loca imaginación pensó, y quiero compartirla con ustedes, espero que les guste.**

**Advertencias: es un mundo donde Kushina y Minato sobrevivieron milagrosamente cuando Madara los ataco en el momento que Naruto nació.**

**Kushina no quiere a una Nuera Rarita, pero Hinata le demostrara que ama realmente a Naruto.**

**Los problemas de que la suegra no te acepte.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**RETO: DULCE NAVIDAD**

**.**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**KUSHINA VS HINATA**

**.**

**BY. Aniyasha**

**.**

Kushina Uzumaki esposa del cuarto Hokage, experta en cellos, la ultima ninja perteneciente al Clan Uzumaki. No estaba dispuesta a entregar su mayor tesoro a una rarita.

Lo que siempre había temido sucedió…

Su adoración, su creación más hermosa, combinación de Minato y Ella.

Su Hijo Naruto se había enamorado de una rarita.

_Hinata Hyuuga._

La hija de ojitos y Hana, heredera del clan Hyuuga. Una chica RARA, alguien tímida, que para nada vestía a la moda, de mirada perdida, que temblaba literalmente cuando Kushina le hablaba y ella odiaba a los cobardes.

_Suspiro _

En un principio Naruto se había fijado en Sakura, esa si era una nuera digna; valiente, decidida, bonita, con un gran futuro como ninja medico, sucesora de Tsunade, su temperamento era similar al de su maestra.

Pero Sakura nunca le prestó atención a Naruto, siempre lo golpeaba, lo maltrataba, y eso fue lo que no me gusto de ella.

Nadie maltrataría a su bebe, a quien sobre protegía de todo mal.

Naruto era el recipiente del Kyuubi, cuando nació el desgraciado de Madara los ataco, Minato y Ella pensaron sacrificar sus vidas para encerrar al Kyuubi y darle una oportunidad a Naruto de vivir, afortunadamente cuando ellos lograron encerrar de nuevo al demonio en su bebe, tenían tanto miedo de dejarlo solo, la vida de un surijnji era aterradora, pero sucedió el milagro y ellos pudieron sobrevivir y vivir la vida como una familia.

Por eso Kushina se prometió, proteger a Naruto de todo.

Su Hijo tendría la mejor familia, todo lo mejor del mundo.

Por lo que no consentía que una rarita como Hinata fuera la novia de él.

La Hyuuga fue diferente a lo que su padre quería, Hana no sobrevivió a su segundo parto, desafortunadamente murió, y cuando esto sucedió Hiashi cambio, se convirtió aun más agrio, entendía la pérdida de su amigo, si perdiera a Minato ella moriría.

Hiashi fue muy duro con Hinata, exigía demasiado a su heredera, e hizo todo lo contrario a lo quería, por que Hinata se convirtió en alguien muy tímida, la ninja mas inferior del Clan, alguien que no te sostiene la mirada, alguien nerviosa, que tartamudea, que se desmaya con la sola presencia de ella o su hijo.

Esos fueron sus rápidos pensamientos, ahora centraba de nuevo su atención en el presente, sus ojos violetas miraban fijamente a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Mama.- repetía Naruto por quinta vez.- Hinata es MI NOVIA.

La pelinegra con 17 años de edad se encontraba atrás de la espalda de su novio, siendo protegida de la reacción que pudiera tener su suegra. Era el mes de diciembre y ya llevaban seis meses de novios, nadie lo sabía más que ellos, se mordió el labio, su corazón retumbaba en su cuerpo, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a la familia de Naruto, y estaba asiendo un esfuerzo por no desmayarse por la presión del momento, alzo su mirada aperlada y se encontró con una violeta furiosa y una sonrisa que a cualquiera aria salir corriendo.

Sabía perfectamente que no tenía la aceptación de su suegra.

Ella era diferente a Sakura la cual si era aceptable para la Uzumaki, y eso lo sabía porque Kushina siempre peleaba con Mikoto Uchiha por haberle robado a su nuera.

Apretó la mano de Naruto a un mas.

No podía creer que el rubio la amara, él siempre fue su inspiración, su novio nunca fue bueno para las técnicas ninjas, aun cuando sus padres eran unos genios, a él le costó poder ser un gran ninja, siempre admiro que no se diera por vencido, su perseverancia, demostró que no era necesario ser un genio desde nacimiento, que a base de fuerza de voluntad podrías alcanzar tu meta.

Lo amaba con todo su corazón, estaría dispuesta a todo por estar con él.

Incluso enfrentarse a Kushina Uzumaki, aun que perdiera la vida en ello.

Si quería estar con Naruto, tendría que convencer a Kushina que era digna de ser la Novia de su Hijo.

Por lo que alzo de nuevo su mirada aperlada y le sostuvo la mirada a su suegra.

Su cuerpo temblaba, y sudaba en exceso, pero todo era por Naruto.

Tenía que sacar fuerzas de su amor.

_**El amor todo lo puede**_, se repitió una y otra vez.

Pero la inconsciencia se apodero de ella.

Los nervios la traicionaron.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡HINATA QUE TE SUCEDE DATTEBAYO!.- grito desesperado Naruto, pasando rápidamente a su casa y depositando delicadamente a Hinata en el sofá blanco de la sala.

Su hermosa novia se desmayo, esto era su culpa prácticamente la arrastró hasta su casa para que por fin pudiera presumirla delante de su madre y padre.

Acaricio su mejilla tiernamente y acomodo un mecho de su cabello largo y negro.

Llevaban saliendo seis meses, los mejores de su vida, tener una pareja es genial.

Siempre era un despistado, había buscado el amor donde no debía, nunca reparo en Hinata quien hace alrededor de un año lo salvo de un ataque en una misión, fue ahí donde ella le grito que lo amaba.

Hinata siempre había sido la rarita del grupo de novatos, cuando él se acercaba ella tartamudeaba más de lo normal, nunca le sostenía la mirada, era muy rara. Pero también lo apoyaba en los momentos que nadie estaba ahí para alentarlo.

Sentía la mirada penetrante de su madre, y suspiro,

_Las mujeres son muy problemáticas._

Creció viendo un amor sin igual, sus padres se amaban con devoción. Siempre añoro poder encontrar algún día alguien que lo mirara como sus padres se veían.

Pero él era muy tonto, despistado, revoltoso, imperativo y para nada un genio de ninja, además Sasuke Uchiha siempre llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres con su porte de _yo soy todo poderoso._

Nadie lo veía, era eclipsado por su mejor amigo.

Siempre temió no poder encontrar el amor. Y vivir con sus padres por el resto de su vida, siendo un solterón, eso le había dicho Sasuke y Sakura, su equipo 7, apoyado por su Sensei Kakashi.

Sin embargo después de una declaración tan inesperada, cuando la mirada aperlada lo miro fijamente, sin tartamudeos, con una firme decisión de salvarlo, sintió el flechazo de Cupido.

A partir de ese momento, él empezó a mirarla diferente, se acerco mas a ella, primero como amigos, seis meses después se hicieron novios a escondidas de ambas familias, ambos querían disfrutar de su amor sin la interrupción de los demás.

Pero había llegado el momento de enfrentar a sus padres, quería que ellos supieran la felicidad encontrada a lado de Hinata.

Ella lo comprendía, lo alentaba, platicaban de sus miedos, de un futuro, era genial tener a alguien que te aceptaba tal y cual eres.

Defendería el amor tan grande que tenía como el de sus padres.

La mirada azul se encontró con la violeta de su madre.

Él también sintió miedo al apreciar el brillo maligno de su progenitora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minutos después Hinata se recupero de su desmayo y se sentó en el sofá a lado de Naruto, enfrente de ellos tenían a sus suegros.

La mirada azul de Minato era dulce y tierna, tranquilizaba a los novios.

La mirada violeta daba miedo, su sonrisa era escalofriante.

-así que son novios.- comento dulcemente Kushina.-¿desde cuándo?

-hace seis meses dattebayo.- dijo Naruto, apretando más la pequeña mano de Hinata.

-¿lo sabe tu padre Hinata?.- pregunto dulcemente Kushina.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, respirando profundamente. Ante esto Kushina frunció el ceño, _no le gustaba los cobardes. _

-mama.- llamo la atención Naruto.- quisimos decirles primero a Ustedes. Después hablare con mi suegro.- sonrió zorrunamente.

-Hiashi te descuartizara vivo.- comento la pelirroja como si no le importara el asunto.- no te dejara que te acerques a su Heredera. No te considera apto para ella, cuando se entere comprometerá a Hinata con alguien importante, rico y heredero, así son las cosas en los grandes Clanes, incluso tu papa me comento que Ojitos ya estaba viendo prometidos aceptables. Es imposible que tú, Naruto estés con Hinata.- lo dijo todo con una sonrisa tímida.

Claro el comentario dejo a los presentes asombrados de la negativa rotunda de Kushina.

-nadie me separara de Naruto.- la firmeza de la voz melodiosa de Hinata sorprendió a todos a un más que el comentario que realizo su suegrita.- sé que mi padre se interpondrá.- los ojos aperlados brillaban decididos y fijos sobre Kushina.- pero estoy dispuesta a todo, AMO a Naruto, y luchare para estar con él.

Un brillo en la mirada violeta mas maligno se presento en Kushina, aceptando la batalla que indirectamente le envió Hinata.

-no será fácil tu lucha.- sentencio la pelirroja.

Pero Hinata aprendió a no retractarse de su palabra, no retrocedería, en juego estaba la felicidad de Naruto, siguió sosteniendo la mirada.

-lo sé Kushina-san, pero Naruto merece cualquier sacrificio que yo tenga que hacer.- Hinata apretó mas la mano de su novio.

Padre e hijo, simplemente eran espectadores de la batalla de miradas de ambas mujeres.

-que así sea.- Kushina se levanto y jalo a Minato para levantarlo.- ¡vamos a ver a ojitos!.- grito animada.

-pero mama.- replico Naruto, espantado de enfrentarse de improviso a su suegro.

-nada de pero Naruto.- la pelirroja galo a ambos, rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga.- tienes que ser responsables ttebane.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegaron los cuatro a la mansión Hyuuga, los atendieron rápidamente, era lo bueno de ser Hokage, pensó Minato.

Cuando Hiashi entro a la Habitación principal frunció el ceño, su mirada recorrió a la pelirroja que sonreía muy siniestra, un escalofríos inundo su ser.

La pelirroja al verlo entrar se acerco con los brazos abiertos, y apretó a Hiashi en un gran abrazo.

-tu peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad.- susurro al líder Hyuuga.- seremos familia ttebane.- se separo del abrazo y sus ojos violetas vieron el horror en la expresión de Ojitos.

Entonces Hiashi dirigió su mirada a su hija estaba agarrada de la mano de Naruto.

-¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?.- rugió.- alégate de mi Hija Uzumaki.

Minato intervino y se puso enfrente de la pareja.

-tranquilízate Hiashi, hemos venido a pedir la mano de Hinata para nuestro hijo, no veo el inconveniente a esto.- Minato miro como Hiashi respiraba para mantenerse en control.

-no puedo autorizar esto.- dijo simplemente Hiashi.- Hinata es una heredera, su linaje es impecable, tiene ofertas de matrimonio muy tentadoras, y no permitiré que arruine su vida.

-lo siento papa pero es lo que quiero.- Hinata apretó a un mas la mano de Naruto.- rechazaré cualquier propuesta de matrimonio.

-Amo a Hinata, Hiashi-san.- aseguro el rubio.- si usted me da la oportunidad le demostrare que soy el mejor para ella.

-es un no para siempre.- sentenció la voz fría del padre de la novia.

-mi querido consuegro.- dijo burlona Kushina, captando la atención del Hyuuga.- no hay que ser extremistas, a mí también me tomo todo esto de sorpresa y tengo la mismas dudas que las tuyas.- la mirada aperlada y violeta se entrelazaron, un mensaje se dio en ambos.- por lo que quiero proponerte algo, dejare a Naruto a tu disposición para que puedas conocerlo y darte cuenta que será un excelente novio, vivirá contigo a partir de hoy primero de Diciembre hasta Navidad, son 25 días en los que pueden convivir, yo me llevare a Hinata, para conocernos mejor.

Hiashi entendió lo que dijo realmente: te dejare a mi Hijo para que lo hagas sufrir y se rinda, me darás a tu hija para el mismo propósito y al final ellos dos desistirán de ese noviazgo. Al líder Hyuuga le encanto la idea de martirizar a Naruto, al ver la mirada sorprendida de ellos, se sintió siniestro y victorioso, Hinata demostraría su valor al enfrentarse a Kushina, pobre de su hija la Uzumaki aria de todo para que desistiera de Naruto.

-de acuerdo, acepto, ellos tendrán 25 días para comprobar su amor y que son dignos de pertenecer a ambas familias, el desenlacé será en la dulce navidad.- dijo burlonamente Hiashi.

-entonces, si demostramos que somos dignos nos darán su aprobación.- pregunto la pelinegra a lo que ambos asintieron.- lo haré.

-yo también dattebayo.- grito emocionado Naruto.- demostraremos nuestro amor.

Minato saco un pergamino y se dirigió a una mesa, llamo a Kushina y Hiashi.

-este es el contrato nupcial.- dijo el Hokage sorprendiendo a los novios, a su esposa y ahora consuegro.- he dispuesto todo como ustedes acordaron, si ellos llegan a una Dulce navidad juntos, será un acuerdo formal y nada podrá impedirlo, entendido.- vio como todos asintieron y recabo las firmas pertinentes.

Los novios se emocionaron, fue un gran detalle por parte del Hokage formalizarlo todo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era de noche y Hinata estaba en el cuarto de Naruto tratando de dormir, sabía que las pruebas que Kushina le pondría no serian fáciles, pero aria su mayor es fuerzo, le demostraría cuanto amaba a su Hijo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto se moría de frio, a él no lo dejaron en la Habitación de Hinata, lo mandaron a un cuartucho pequeño, con un futon feo y viejo, una simple sabana.

Sabía que no sería fácil y todavía faltaba enfrentarse a las pruebas de su suegrito.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato veía como su mujer daba vueltas por la habitación buscando algo.

-haz estado muy callado ttebane.- le dijo derrepente, centrando su atención en él.. ¿no te ha gustado mi comportamiento?

-es normal sentir celos cuando una mujer quiere quitarte la atención de tu hijo.- dijo calmadamente el rubio.- nada de lo que hubiera hecho te hubiera parado. Es mejor que Hinata te demuestre lo autentico de su amor, solo así la aceptaras.

Kushina lo miro unos largo minutos.

-ya lo veremos ttebane.- dijo retando al rubio.

Y este simplemente sonrió.

Él confiaba en la rarita de su nuera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí ttebane.

Si lo se me quedo muy raro.

Era un one Stone, pero algo se posesiono de mí, y se me ocurrieron mil y un cosas, por lo que será de al menos tres capítulos como minino.

Espero que les guste, sayo que estén muy bien.

Mil gracias por su comentario me iluminan la vida.


	2. empezando las pruebas de amor

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome público querido XD, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, es un gran placer para mi saber que les encanta la historia.

**Advertencias: es un mundo donde Kushina y Minato sobrevivieron milagrosamente cuando Madara los ataco en el momento que Naruto nació.**

**Kushina no quiere a una Nuera Rarita, pero Hinata le demostrara que ama realmente a Naruto.**

**Los problemas de que la suegra no te acepte.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**RETO: DULCE NAVIDAD**

**.**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**KUSHINA VS HINATA**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2.- Empezando la prueba de AMOR**

**.**

**BY. Aniyasha**

Sintió el frio repentino del agua fría en su cuerpo, sobre saltado al ser despertado de tal forma los ojos azules despertaron aterrados tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, tintineando de frio miro a quien había efectuado tal atraco contra su persona.

-Neji ¿Por qué?- reclamo el rubio a su ahora primito.

Con una expresión cansada y aburrida Neji miraba a su víctima.

-he estado desde hace media hora intentando levantarte.- se cruzo de brazos el Hyuuga.- no lo conseguí de buena manera por lo que tuve que hacerlo a mi forma.

Naruto se tallo el rostro y miro indignado a su primo.

-¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano dattebayo?

-por que tenemos muy poco tiempo para convertirte en un digno Hyuuga.- sonrió siniestramente.- y esta es la hora en la que siempre me levanto.

_Con__razón__siempre__trae__la__cara__estirada__por__falta__de__sueño_, pensaba Naruto mientras seguía a Neji por un pasadizo de la gran mansión, Miro al cielo donde se apreciaba la luz de la Luna y sonrió tontamente. _Aria__su__máximo__esfuerzo,__Hinata__se__merecía__lo__mejor__de__él._

-Neji tengo frio, esta es mi única ropa, ¿no tendrás algo por ahí para prestarme?, gracias a ti estoy empapado.- rogo Naruto.

La fría mirada de Neji lo miro sin remordimiento alguno.

-no te apures Naruto a donde vamos no necesitas ropa seca.

Entonces más frio sintió su cuerpo, sabía que Neji no tendría piedad con él.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de seguir a su primo incondicionalmente ahora por las calles de Konoha era _Hinata__te__amo._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Imposible__continuar__durmiendo_, pensó Hinata arreglándose para un nuevo día.

El sol empezaba a brillar y la actividad comenzaba en la aldea.

Sabía que su suegra no le pondría las cosas fáciles, pero deseaba su aprobación, quería que la familia de Naruto la aceptara.

_Las batallas se ganan con un plan de ataque._

Esas palabras era la primera regla de ataque de los Hyuuga.

Hinata se sentó en el cuarto y su mirada recorrió el Lugar.

Naruto era un desordenado, todo estaba tirado, por lo que empezó acomodar la habitación.

Mientras realizaba esta labor pensaba en el código de su familia, aquel que le enseñaron desde pequeña.

_Visualiza a tu enemigo, e imagina los actos que el aria para derrotarte._

_Anticípate a los hechos y da tu el primer golpe, así sabrá que no te tiene medido._

_Tu enemigo puede ser más fuerte, pero tú tienes que ser más hábil para detenerle._

_Todos tienen puntos débiles, ataca a todos los puntos y descubrirás por donde puedes vencerle._

_Perder no es una opción._

_Rendirte no es una opción._

_Luchar para sobrevivir._

_Vivir para Luchar._

_Ese es el código de un Hyuuga._

_Recuerda nuestro lema: _

_AUDEO "atrévete"_

_El atrevido es el que se arriesga a ganar. _

Lo recito de Memoria, y por primeras sintió las palabras en su corazón.

Kushina Uzumaki era un enemigo a temer, pero su misión era hacerla una amiga, una aliada y que reconociera el amor puro que le profesaba a su Hijo.

Por primera vez utilizaría el código Hyuuga, con renovada fuerza y decisión bajo las escaleras, su suegra atacaría su timidez, ese era su punto más vulnerable.

Suspiro, tendría que ser lo suficiente hábil para detenerle.

Sus ojos aperlados se dirigieron a la parte de debajo de la casa, se encamino a lo que parecía era la cocina, abrir la puerta le costó trabajo, parecería que no había sido utilizada desde hace mucho.

Cuando entro un aroma a rancio la inundo, el lugar era un desastre por completo. Trastes sucio, todo tirado, parte de la pared quemada.

-¿te sorprendes ttebane?.- comento Kushina atrás de su nuera.

Hinata pego un brinco del susto y trato de recuperarse.

-yo no sabía que no se podía entrar.- dijo apenada la pelinegra.

Kushina le dio un empujón para que entrara a la cocina. Hinata arrugó la nariz por el aroma.

-soy un desastre en la cocina.- declaro la pelirroja

Hinata sabía que tenía que contestar diplomáticamente, esta era la primera prueba.

-yo creo que su talento va dirigido a otro ámbito Kushina.- sonrío apenada la Hyuuga.- Naruto me ha comentado que es buena en organizar eventos.

La pelirroja sonrió, era de suponerse la diplomacia de su NO ERA.

-¿me ayudaras a componer esto verdad?.- suplico Kushina con ojos tiernos.

-por supuesto.- se apresuro la pelinegra a contestar.- ¿pero y el desayuno?

-de eso no te preocupes.- Kushina tomo del brazo a Hinata y la llevo al comedor.

En la mesa se encontraban 3 platos de Ramen grandes.

-el tendero es muy amable en abrir tan temprano.- comento Kushina sentándose.- sabe perfectamente que no puede dejar sin desayuno al Hokage.- termino con una sonrisa.

A Hinata le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-es lo bueno de ser Hokage.- comentó Minato reuniéndose con ellas a desayunar.- buen día Hinata-chan.- sonrió.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-muy bien gracias.- empezó a comer su desayuno

Kushina miraba la forma tan delicada y perfecta de comer de su NO ERA, todo en ella era delicado y perfecto, su comportamiento y era muy bonita.

-Hinata me encantaría preguntarte algunas cosas ttebane.

La pelinegra asintió poniendo atención y Minato arqueo una ceja, pero ambos siguieron comiendo.

-¿has mantenido relaciones sexuales con mi hijo?.- al hacer la pregunta siguió comiendo la pelirroja pero escucho como Hinata se atragantaba al igual que Minato.

-KUSHINA .- recriminó Minato.- este no es un tema apropiado.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y sofocada,_¿Cómo__responder__a__ese__tipo__de__preguntas?_

-vamos Mina-chan no es para tanto, al fin al cabo tienen 17 años nosotros comenzamos a los 16.- dijo sin pudor alguno asiendo que su esposo se sonroje.- además acuérdate que yo quede embarazada a los 17 , simplemente quiero saber si ellos nos confesaron su relación porque vamos a ser abuelos.

Entonces la Mirada azul se concentro en Hinata, esta se sonrojo a un mas.

-el que calla otorga.- sentencio Kushina.- espero que mi Hijo haya sido virgen, porque no quiero enterarme de que Ero-sanin lo pervirtió.

-yo yo.- balbuceaba Hinata, tratando de encontrar su Voz

-no es necesario que digas algo mas Hina-chan.- dijo la pelirroja.- eres bonita, es muy obvio que mi Hijo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de manosearte , al final de cuentas su padre y maestro son unos pervertidos ttebane.

-KUSHINA.- volvió a recriminar el Hokage, su esposa no tenía por que andar ventilando su vida sexual.

-vamos Mina-chan.- hizo un alemán con las manos restándole importancia al asunto.- todos saben que además de ser un gran ninja eres todo un demonio en la cama, era lógico que Naruto fuera igual que tu.

La pelinegra y el rubio estaban sin habla, ruborizados a no más poder.

-no estoy embarazada.- dijo Hinata finalmente reuniendo todo su valor, recito en su mente el código Hyuuga y se enfrento a la mirada violeta.- nosotros, creo que es algo que Naruto y yo debemos saber, un tema muy personal.

-así es, concuerdo con Hinata.- asintió el rubio.- es un tema de parejas, algo en que los padres no debemos meternos.

-yo creo todo lo contrario.- afirmo Kushina.- tú y yo no tuvimos padres Mina-chan, por lo que no teníamos a quien preguntar y salir de dudas con respecto a muchos temas, así que tienes que hablar con Naruto de hombre a hombre y responder sus dudas, estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos ser abuelos tan pronto ¿verdad?.

El rubio asintió.

Hinata se mordió el labio, _por__kami__que__vergüenza_, como evito desmallarse no lo supo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era ya al medio día y Naruto no había comido, estaba adolorido, cansado y a molido por el entrenamiento.

Lo habían entrenado como nunca, tuvo que utilizar el poder del zorro para no caer, su suegro era malvado , muy malvado.

No tenia palabras para describir las actividades a lo que lo sometieron, de algo estaba seguro, Hiashi Hyuuga quería que renunciara a Hinata.

-si no puedes levantarte Uzumaki, es mejor que desistas.- dijo Hiashi, quien se encontraba arriba de una cascada.

Naruto se incorporo lentamente pero con la mirada fija.

-¿Por qué me llama Uzumaki?, si mi primer apellido es Namikaze.- pregunto el rubio.

-por que aun que tienes la apariencia de tu padre, tu actitud es de tu madre, alguien que toma todo a la ligera.- respondió Hiashi.- nada es seguro con ella, es increíble como tu padre se fijo en tu madre.

-aun que me molestan sus palabras no es del todo creíble.- replico Naruto.- sé que mi madre aparentemente no le cae bien, pero también se, que ustedes tienen una amistad muy solida.

-es cierto- contesto Hiashi.- pero eso no signifique que quiera emparentarme con ella, tu y ella son idénticos, unos revoltosos, irrespetuosos ninjas, Hinata se merece lo mejor, ella es tan delicada, una princesa, y cuando sea la líder Hyuuga necesitara a un esposo que sea respetable, un candidato aceptable para pertenecer a los Hyuuga, ya que de eso dependerá la línea sucesora del Clan.

Naruto hizo una mueca con la boca de no estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por su suegro.

-si no me equivoco lo que quiere es alguien que le dé más poder a la línea sucesora y piensa que yo alteraría la magnífica casta de los Hyuuga con mi sangre y que sus nietos no serian los estirados que deben de ser, sino por el contrario, nuestro hijo podía significar el fin de los Hyuuga como se conoce, ya que podrían ser interactivos y revoltosos.- finalizo Naruto.

-así es, no eres tan tonto como aparentas.- Hiashi miro asombrado el poder del Kyuubi que despertó Naruto.

-poder tengo, me atrevería a decir que superare a mi Padre, seré el próximo Hokage.- afirmo convencido de sus palabras, su cuerpo cansado se reavivo por el chacra del Kyuubi.- soy el indicado para Hinata no por esas características, sino porque la AMO, y no estoy dispuesto a perderla para darle gusto a Usted, ella es lo mejor de mi vida, me ha dado un gran regalo, ella es mi hogar y por eso estoy dispuesto a cualquier prueba que tenga que realizar, le repito no por usted.- aclaro Naruto.- sino por nosotros, por nuestro amor.

-que así sea Uzumaki.- sentencio el líder Hyuuga, lanzándole más piedras.

Naruto se preparo para seguir con su martirio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata estaba tallando una mancha en el piso de la cocina de Kushina quien inexplicablemente desapareció después de dejarle todo lo necesario para que ella restaurara el lugar.

Estaba agachada, completamente mojada, y esa mancha a un no salía.

La escena le recordó a un cuento donde la malvada madrastra no dejaría salir a la princesa hasta que terminara todo el quehacer de la casa.

En estos momentos se parecía a cenicienta, aun que estaba más preocupada por Naruto, su padre podría ser peor que Kushina.

-¿Qué haces Hinata-chan?.- pregunto Minato curioso entrando a la cocina, donde se apreciaba que había comenzado a ser limpiada.

LA pelinegra le sonrió y le enseño la esponja.

-estoy ayudando a Kushina en la cocina.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

-y supongo que te dejo sola con el paquete ¿verdad?.- dijo el rubio.- deja eso, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-no me importa Hokage-sama.- aplico mas cloro a la mancha.- se que son pruebas que Kushina-san me está asiendo y quiero pasarlas.

Minato sonrió.

-ellos son un caos.- se refería a su Hijo y Esposa.- son volubles, demasiado risueños y con mucha energía, dicen y hacen cosas a veces sin sentido, son muy imperativos, tienen y dan demasiada vida a todo, si no los tuviera mi vida sería tan normal.

-y eso es lo que nos gusta.- dijo Hinata, sonriéndole a su suegro.- el caos que ellos provocan nos mantienen a la expectativa de lo que sucederá hoy, le quitan lo normal a todo y no sabes lo que harán, sabes que nada es perfecto y a la vez todo se vuelve perfecto, nos complementan, nos quitan esa calma y nos inquietan, nos llenan de vida y sin ellos no abría magia en nuestros corazones.

-así es, nosotros equilibramos ese caos con nuestra quietud y formalidad, sabemos cuándo hay que bajarlos de sus nubes, como calmarlos y los aceptamos cuales son, y cuando nos preguntan ¿Por qué lo escogiste?, la repuesta es simplemente amor.- la mirada azul se entrelazo con la perla.- Kushina no es mala esta celosa, quiere proteger a Naruto, pero mi hijo ya no es un niño tarde o temprano se casara y ara su vida lejos de nosotros.

-lo se Hokage sama.- miro la cocina.- se que ella simplemente defiende lo que quiere y yo hago lo mismo, quiero demostrarle lo mucho que significa Naruto para mí.

-nada de Hokage eres mi NUERA, Naruto no pudo ser más afortunado, yo temí mucho por él cuando supe su gusto por Sakura, ella es una gran ninja sin embargo su carácter es parecido al de Tsunade, y no es conveniente, en cambio Sasuke parece calmar esa tempestad rosa.- dijo con una sonrisa.- para ti Minato o suegro.

-gracias Minato.

Kushina escucho la plática de ambos y cuando entro su esposo y NO ERA, la miraron de la misma forma, entonces se dio cuenta de la similitud de carácter y por lo que escucho en muchas cosas concordaba

Hinata era del carácter de su Mina-chan, paciente con un comportamiento de princesa.

Y su esposo era como un príncipe azul.

Naruto y Kushina los plebeyos que llamaron la atención de los príncipes.

_¡Ridiculez de pensamiento!_

-yo vine a casa a buscar un pergamino que olvide nos vemos al rato.- beso a Kushina y desapareció en una cortina de Humo.

Hinata le sonrió tímidamente.

Kushina se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba su NO ERA, y las curvas que se le veían.

Sonrió siniestramente.

-tenemos que ir de compras ttebane.- Kushina la agarro de la mano.- deja esto tomara más tiempo que un día, y tienes 24 días para terminar, vamos de compra, necesitas un vestuario mas juvenil. Tienes unas curvas muy exuberantes y es una lástima que no se vean con esa chamarra pero eso cambiara.- sonrió a un mas maligna.

Y Hinata temió salir de compras con su suegra…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HASTA AQUÍ.- si lo se me quedo raro.

En este capítulo sirvió para dar a conocer los sentimientos de los padres y los novios.

Lo mejor está por suceder en el siguiente capítulo el cual estará el miércoles.

Se titula "Guerra de Nueras", Kushina no acepta a Hinata como su nuera, pero eso no significa que le guste perder frente a los Uchiha.

Por lo que hará que Hinata se enfrente a Sakura, para demostrarle a Fubaka que ellos son mejores.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, la historia es para ustedes y me alegra saber que les agrade, pensé que serian tres capítulos pero serán más, ya saben mi loca inspiración es tan ocurrente y rara.

Sus comentarios me hacen muy pero muy feliz, no saben lo que me encanta leer que les agrada mi historia.

También quiero invitarlos al GRUPO de facebook que tenemos se llama IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

Todas aquellas que se quieran unir a nuestro grupo son bienvenidas.

Mis queridas hermanas y hermanos, ya saben dense de alta aquí, y podremos platicar todos.

Sin más por el momento Sayo y que estén muy bien, nos vemos el Miércoles.


	3. GUERRA DE NUERAS

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome público querido XD, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, es un gran placer para mi saber que les encanta la historia.

**Advertencias: es un mundo donde Kushina y Minato sobrevivieron milagrosamente cuando Madara los ataco en el momento que Naruto nació.**

**Kushina no quiere a una Nuera Rarita, pero Hinata le demostrara que ama realmente a Naruto.**

**Los problemas de que la suegra no te acepte.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**RETO: DULCE NAVIDAD**

**.**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**KUSHINA VS HINATA**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3.- GUERRA DE NUERAS, (PRIMERA PARTE)**

**.**

**BY. Aniyasha**

.

Hinata salía del probador luciendo una blusa ajustada negra y una falda de mezclilla corta., miro avergonzada a su suegra, quien al verla se ilumino el rostro.

-KIAY.- grito emocionada Kushina.- te vez lindísima, así deberías vestirte siempre..- le enseño mas ropa provocativa.- todo esto no los llevaremos, ya me imagino la cara de Naruto, con lo pervertido que es ttebane.

-yo creo que es muy provocativa.- se atrevió a decir la pelinegra.- mi padre no me lo permitiría y a demás siento que estoy algo llenita para esto.- la mirada estaba fija en el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos, respirando lentamente así evitando un colapso nervioso.

Kushina la miro con ojo crítico, la blusa era de tiras y se veía los grandes atributos de su NO ERA, la falda marcaba un trasero muy bien formado, junto con una piernas gruesas , caderas grandes y cintura pequeña, el cabello negro y largo se veía perfecto, Hinata seguía siendo una princesa con cualquier atuendo.

-no te vez gorda.- aseguro Kushina arrastrándola a pagar la ropa y salir del local en búsqueda de más cosas de chicas.- estas muy bien, eres más bonita de lo que era tu madre.- vio el brillo en la mirada aperlada y sonrió maternalmente.- a Hana también la vestí así, recuerdo la cara de ojitos, aun me muero de la risa.- miro con cara de suplica a la pelinegra.- ¿verdad que te vestirás así para mí todo este tiempo?

Hinata no pudo decir que no, se mordió el labio y la miro, si su suegra quería que le diera justo, lo aria, tenía que hacer todo para que la pelirroja reconociera su amor por Naruto, que mejor que demostrar que estaba dispuesta a complacerla.

Caminaron por la aldea llegando cerca del Barrio Uchiha, las miradas de asombro de muchos se enfocaron en Hinata, quien como todo un Hyuuga, mantuvo la mirada arriba y sonreía con amabilidad a quien la saludaba, claro por dentro se moría de la vergüenza y no podía evitar estar sonrojada.

Kushina para de golpe saco un tomate de su bolso.

Hinata se dio cuenta de todo porque estaba detrás de ella, y noto cuando su suegrita aventaba el tomate dándole en la cabeza con gran puntería al líder Uchiha.

Fugaku volteo y fulminó con la mirada a Kushina, quien se acerco retadora al Uchiha.

-¿Qué te pasa tomate?.- reclamo Fugaku limpiándose la bromita de la Uzumaki.

-me lo debías ttebane.- chillo Kushina.- mira que decirle a Mina-chan que se divorciara de mi para casarse con la estúpida riquilla de la aldea del té.

-el Hokage se merece lo mejor, tu.- la señalo.- eres la peor esposa que alguien pudiera tener, él como representante de esta aldea debería tener a la mejor y tu no lo eres.

Una batalla de miradas se desato.

Hinata sonrió, Kushina era la única que provocaba que tanto como el líder Uchiha y Hyuuga se comportaran infantiles y olvidaran ese porte rígido y frio que tenían con todos.

La mirada negra se centro en quien se encontraba detrás de Kushina.

-HINATA, ¿eres tú?.- pregunto incrédulo Fugaku, mirando a la chica con ropa informal, por kami, se vía muy, como describirlo, sin palabras.

-Buenas tardas Fugaku-sama.- hizo una reverencia y lo miro con cordialidad.

-¿Qué te paso?.- aun no terminaba de creerse la nueva imagen de la Hyuuga, ella siempre tenía un porte de acuerdo a su categoría.

-se ve muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?.- dijo Kushina abrazando a la pelinegra.

-tenias que ser tu.- le recrimino él.- como se te ocurre vestir así a la heredera Hyuuga, esa vestimenta es vulgar para alguien con su linaje.

-a mí me gusta como se ve ttebane.- la pelirroja

-todo lo que tocas lo manchas.- la mirada negra se centro en la violeta.- ¿además que derecho tienes tu para cambiarla?.

-es mi NO ERA.- vio el asombro del Uchiha y se acordó de un comentario realizado por Minato, Itachi Uchiha estaba interesado en la Hyuuga.- ella es un Uzumaki.- sonrió intensamente al ver la cara roja de su amigo.

-IMPOSIBLE.- grito el Uchiha.- Hinata dime que es mentira.

-soy la prometida de Naruto.- la voz firme y decidida de Hinata confirmaron las sospechas del Uchiha.

-yo pensé que eras diferente.- su tono se volvió frio y siniestro por parte de Fugaku.- para mi eras una joven que sabía lo que quería, alguien centrada, perfecta, pero me has defraudado, si te interesaste por un Uzumaki, no eras como yo creía.

Hinata se sorprendió del comentario del Uchiha, ella se llevaba bien con ellos.

Kushina apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que se haya fijado en un Uzumaki?.- recrimino la pelirroja.- ella no deja de ser lo que es, por enamorarse de mi HIJO.

-algo debe de estar mal en ella.- escupió el Uchiha.- dejara de ser considera por muchos como la persona inteligente que se creía que era. Enamorarse de un Uzumaki la desprestigia.

-mi hijo no tiene nada de malo ttebane.

-tu hijo es fuerte, pero es conocido por todos por irresponsable, infantil, impetuoso, imperativo, es el ninja más inestable de todos.- sentencio Fugaku.- llevara a la ruina la reputación de Hinata.

Kushina iba a gritarle muchas cosas a su amigo pero su NO ERA se le adelanto.

-está siendo muy descortés Fugaku-sama.- Hinata estaba furiosa, altiva como una reina se enfrento al líder Uchiha.- nadie deja de ser lo que es por escoger a su pareja, yo estoy orgullosa de mi elección, mi prometido es un ninja honorable, perteneciente a una buena familia, descendiente de grandes ninjas, y será el futuro Hokage, es alguien que no se rinde, aun cuando todos ya lo tienen sentenciado, siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo, es reconocido por lo que él es, aunque hay muchos que no aprecian su valor, afortunadamente los Hyuuga tenemos mejor visión que los Uchiha.

-tus palabras son un agravio para mi clan.- furioso estaba Fugaku, Hinata debió de ser la prometida de su Hijo Itachi, ahora los Uzumaki se la rebataban.

-al igual que lo fue su sentencia sobre mi persona y mi nueva familia, este agravio es tan ofensivo como el suyo.- replico la pelinegra.

Kushina sonrió abiertamente y la abrazo.

-¡tengo a la mejor NUERA!, y es mía Fubaka.

-yo tengo a la mejor tomate, Sakura Uchiha puede vencer fácilmente a Hinata.

-¿así que quieres pelear ?.- dijo la pelirroja emocionada, lista para aplastar al Uchiha.- que así sea, Hinata Uzumaki contra Sakura Uchiha, que sea un duelo a muerte, para demostrar quién es la mejor NUERA.

Los ojos negros brillaron de maldad.

-los aplastaremos.- fue la sentencia de Fugaku.- dentro de dos días, el día 5 de diciembre la guerra de nueras , Uchiha vs Uzumaki al amanecer aquí en el barrio Uchiha.

-vamos Hinata tenemos que prepararnos.- arrastro a su ahora Hija.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya anocheciendo Hinata salía del baño en rollada en una pequeña toalla, aun estaba sobre exaltada por el duelo que se llevaría a cabo contra los Uchiha, ella era muy pacifica, sin embargo hoy se había metido en un gran lio, que podría alterar a la aldea completa, ya que los Hyuuga y Uchiha eran clanes poderosos, y competitivos, aun que fueran amigos.

Se sentó al borde de la cama de Naruto, la habitación que antes era un caos, en este momento estaba en orden.

De repente alguien la aventó por completo de a la cama y la besa con desesperación, Hinata al sentir el aroma y su sabor también lo beso con la misma intensidad.

Ambos se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta.

La mirada azul recorrió el rostro de su amada.

-te extrañe dattebayo.- pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.- mi día a sido horrible, necesito sentirte, tocarte, me traes tanta paz.

Hinata toco amorosamente con su mano la cara de su amado, la cual tenía rasguños.

-te amo.- y ella lo jalo para volverse a besar con necesidad.

Se olvidaron del lugar, se olvidaron que estaban en casa de Naruto, se olvidaron de todo, simplemente querían suplir la necesitad de tenerse.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro la suegra.

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO TTEBANE.- grito Kushina, sacando a Naruto de encima de Hinata.

-MAMA.- quiso replicar el rubio, pero fue sacado por la oreja de la habitación

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-esa es la educación que te inculcamos.- recrimino Kushina, aun sonrojado Naruto.- estas sin camisa, sin pantalón solo en bóxer y Hinata completamente desnuda.- se paseaba como un león de un lado a otro.- se que ya no son vírgenes, pero eso no significa que lo hagan aquí, por kami Naruto.

Hinata se encontraba sentada a lado de su novio vestida con su ropa normal. Escuchando el comentario de su conducta irrespetuosa.

La puerta se abrió y entro Minato, quien escucho perfectamente el sermón, una mirada de imploración por parte de los novios, hizo que actuara rápidamente con una técnica que nunca falla.

Kushina al verlo se relajo y fue sorprendida por un beso apasionado, se olvido de todo y se permitió ser cargada por su esposo, subieron las escaleras.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y centro su atención en su novia, que se encontraba sonrojada.

-eso fue la técnica del beso.- comento el rubio.- mi papa besa a mi mama y ella se olvida de todo, siempre ha funcionado, ¿Qué tal si practicamos Hina-chan?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y saco un botiquín y empezó a curar a su novio.

Naruto comento el pésimo día, el entrenamiento siniestro, Hinata relato lo que sucedió.

-así que dentro de dos días me enfrentare a Sakura-chan.- suspiro la pelinegra.

-solo te causo problemas.- la mirada azul era triste.- el papa de Sasuke tiene razón arruinare tu reputación, eres demasiado para mí.

Hinata lo miro furiosa.

-no te lo permito Naruto, me escuchas.- su voz sonó demasiado fuerte.- no te vas a discriminar por nadie, vales mucho, te amo y pienso hacer lo que sea para demostrarlo. Al demonios todos si piensan que tenemos que estar lejos, me costó mucho vencer mi timidez para poder estar contigo, mi mayor enemigo soy yo misma, y si logre superarme, superare cualquier cosa más, esta guerra es mía, perder no es una opción.

La sonrisa única y resplandeciente de Naruto ilumino el lugar.

-es la primera vez que te escucho maldecir, si soy mala influencia para ti dattebayo.- acorto la distancia y él, la beso.- te amo y juntos saldremos de esto.

La puerta sonó y Hinata abrió, se topo con la mirada aperlada de su primo.

-vengo por Naruto, se que está aquí, Hiashi sama lo espera.

-ya voy Neji, simplemente vine por ropa.- beso nuevamente a Hinata.- hasta mañana, ¡tú puedes! Eres la mejor.

-cuídate y también puedes.- ahora miro a su primo sus ojos aperlados miraban suplicando.- por favor cuídalo.

Neji asintió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente al medio día Kushina acompañada de Hinata, invadieron la oficina del esposo de ella.

-esto es una guerra y tu nos debes de apoyar ttebane.- quito del escritorio todos los pergaminos que estorbaban y puso uno que tenía como encabezado "guerra contra los Uchiha".

Minato alzo una ceja, él se había enterado de la dichosa guerra de nueras, como Hokage su misión era que esto se desarrollara sin pasar a mas, de por si la cuestión estaba alborotando la aldea.

-de acuerdo ayudare, planearemos una estrategia, tomen asiento, supongo Kushina ¿qué tienes idea de qué tipo de competencias y retos aran?.- pregunto calmadamente el rubio.

-este pergamino no los envió Fubaka, dicen que serán dos retos por mi parte, yo escojo las reglas y de que se tratara, la victoria será de aquella que logre pasar los retos.- la pelirroja miro ansiosa a su marido.

La puerta se abrió y Hiashi entro.

-papa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiashi vio a las tres personas ahí reunidas y se sentó alrededor del escritorio como las dos mujeres estaban.

-me entere de la guerra contra los Uchiha.- negó con la cabeza.- el tomate es la única que pudo haber provocado esto, y he venido para ver el plan de ataque, aquí se juega el honor Hyuuga.

-pensemos en las pruebas que podemos poner.- sugirió Minato.- ellos aran los retos para que Sakura gane.

-retos de fuerza.- dijo Hiashi.- Sakura es muy fuerte.

-es buena en la cocina.- comento Kushina.- tiene buen comportamiento y es una ninja medico muy buena, la mejor, su carácter es explosivo y creo que puede hacer todo.- dijo en derrota la pelirroja.- por kami.

-déjame decirte que mi hija ha sido entrenada desde su nacimiento para ser la mejor líder, a sido educada como corresponde, y la rosada se ha criado como una mujer normal.- defendió Hiashi.

-gracias padre por sus palabras.

Minato sonrió.

-así que atacaremos eso precisamente, Sakura no sabe del protocolo de los clanes, ella es una persona normal, no sabe cómo debe de actuar una mujer patriarca.- el rubio miro a su familia con motivación.-dime Hinata ¿Qué considerarías un reto para alguien que no está acostumbrada al protocolo?.

La pelinegra pensó en todo lo que por años le habían enseñado del buen comportamiento.

-una dama debe de ser elegante, sentarse bien, actuar bien y complacer a su clan, sin perder su porte de Reyna.- trato de pensar en algo mas.- saber manejar a la perfección el hogar, la despensa, el dinero, los hijos, los cálculos son muy preciso y detallados.

-muy bien ya sé que aremos.- Minato empezó a escribir los dos retos que le correspondían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto en el barrio Uchiha se encontraban en reunión, Fugaku, Mikoto, Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi.

-saben que esto es una guerra a muerte.- dijo trágicamente el líder Uchiha.- tenemos que ganar, sin embargo no es una adversaria fácil de derrotar.

-creo padre que esto lo está asiendo algo más grande de lo que es.- dijo un aburrido Itachi.

-nada es simple cuando se refiere al orgullo Uchiha, la tomate me arrebato a Hinata ella debió de ser tu prometida.- replico Fugaku

-Hinata era perfecta para mí, pero si ella no cayó bajo el encanto Uchiha no se puede hacer nada.- Itachi explicaba paciente mente a su padre la situación.

-entonces ella no era tan perfecta.- Mikoto hablo muy firme.- y es una ofensa para nosotros, que te cambiara por Naruto.

-madre Naruto es mi mejor amigo.- Sasuke no entendía por qué tenían que demostrar algo.- el dobe es un buen ninja, e hijo del Hokage, no sé por qué lo discriminan.

-bebe también queremos a Naruto es hijo de nuestros mejores amigos, pero esto es una competencia por ser los mejores en todo, nuestra amistad siempre ha sido así.- comento Mikoto maternalmente.- los Hyuuga, Uchiha, Namikaze y Uzumaki, desde pequeños hemos sido competitivos, y eso nos hace dar más de lo que podemos dar, sé que es una forma muy rara para ser amigos, pero así somos.

Fugaku asintió.

-yo solo encuentro un defecto en Hinata.- hablo repentinamente Sakura, quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo en enfrentarse a la pelinegra, pero si lo tenía que hacer, lo aria.- ella es muy tímida y con una personalidad muy calmada.- sonrió.- siempre se desmaya cuando veía a Naruto.

Las miradas negras se encontraron, un mensaje cruzo por todas las mentes.

-las pruebas serán con público, mucho público.- sonrió siniestramente el líder.- tenemos que hacer que ella se ponga nerviosa, y tímida por las pruebas, tanto que se pueda desmayar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El día del encuentro llego eran las 10 de la mañana, en la plaza que tenía el barrio Uchiha se encontraban reunidos los clanes de Konoha, alrededor de 150 personas.

La plaza fue acondicionada como un coliseo fabricado de madera.

En el estrado se veía a las dos novias.

Hinata vestida de forma tradicional con un kimono rojo.

Sakura vestida también con un kimono tradicional rojo.

Parecían muñecas.

Dejaron asombrados a los ahí reunidos.

A lado de cada una de ellas se encontraban la familia que representaban.

-probando.- se escucho una voz que sorprendió a todos.- buenos días Konoha.- grito emocionado Jiraiya, quien noqueo al que iba a estar en el micrófono, por nada del mundo se perdería esto.- hoy estamos para presenciar una guerra de nueras, en esta esquina la bella Sakura.- grito y el público aplaudió.- en nuestra esquina derecha la princesa Hinata.- el público aplaudió mas.- ellas tendrán que enfrentarse en cuatro pruebas, las cuales fueron creadas por sus familias. QUE COMIENCE LA GUERRA DE NUERAS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HASTA AQUÍ.-

Si lo se me quieren matar por dejarlo en lo mejor, pero ahora comprendo cuando el autor de animes se extiende antes de una batalla.

Quería explicar cómo se dio eso de la guerra de nueras y como tramaban su estrategia.

Discúlpenme, pero era necesario.

Ahora si todo sale como lo pienso la continuación el viernes y ahí lo prometo escribiré todos los ejemplos en un solo capitulo sean las hojas que sean.

Mil disculpas nuevamente y si lo se me quedo raro.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a escribir, mil gracias por sus palabras .

Les mando un gran abrazo virtual.

Que estén muy bien.

Sayo.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Hinata Uzumaki vs Sakura Uchiha

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome público querido XD, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, es un gran placer para mi saber que les encanta la historia.

**Advertencias: es un mundo donde Kushina y Minato sobrevivieron milagrosamente cuando Madara los ataco en el momento que Naruto nació.**

**Kushina no quiere a una Nuera Rarita, pero Hinata le demostrara que ama realmente a Naruto.**

**Los problemas de que la suegra no te acepte.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**RETO: DULCE NAVIDAD**

**.**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**KUSHINA VS HINATA**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4.- Hinata Uzumaki vs Sakura Uchiha**

**.**

**BY. Aniyasha**

.

El coliseo Uchiha estaba lleno de un publico eufórico, pensaba Jiraiya al ver las caras de los ahí presentes, y escuchar como las porras de ambas novias proclamaban a gritos el éxito de quien apoyaban.

Las novias lucían espectaculares, eran las Kunoichi más hermosas.

Los ojos jades de Sakura brillaban de emoción, ella traía una porra que la conformaba su mejor amiga Ino, quien junto a su equipo, reunió al Clan Uchiha y más gente para apoyarla. Sin embargo la más escandalosa porra fue la que Kushina organizo, claro como ganarle al club Irresistible Naranja.

Kushina se encontraba enfrente de la porra que organizo.

-¡una vez mas!.- grito la pelirroja al grupo ahí reunido que era mas del medio estado.- ¡HINATA GANARA!. ¡ERES LA MEJOR! ¡TU PUEDES!.

El club irresistible naranja quien ayudaba a organizar la porra estaba conformada por Bella, Nocturnals, Tsuki, Tsukimine, Emina Uchiha, Anisha, Atadalove, Lunaticon, Tsubaki-nice, Hikari witch, Mari Uchiha-sama, Nando, Cocodrilo, Daly-chan, Crayola, Jesica , Rocio Hyuuga, jess, entre otras.

Hinata tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y se sentía algo sofocada, todo era mas grande de lo que imagino, ella pensaba que las pruebas seria lo difícil pero al tener tanto publico mirándola y pendiente de todo lo que hacia la ponía muy nerviosa.

La porra hizo retumbar el estadio, y el corazón de Hinata brinco.

Naruto se percato de la palidez del rostro de su novia, se acerco a ella.

-¿te sientes bien dattebayo?.- le acaricio la mejilla y noto el miedo en los ojos aperlados, su corazón se entristeció, como era posible que por su culpa ella sufriera.- podemos huir.- recomendó el rubio.- no tienes por que hacer esto Hina-chan, yo te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo único que importa, mandemos al diablo todo.- termino con una sonrisa.

-me sorprende escucharte rendirte.- dijo en susurro la pelinegra.- tu no te das por vencido tan fácilmente y huir nos traería deshonra a todos, tu madre ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto, tu padre, mi padre, mi hermana, nuestros amigos, todos piensan que yo puedo.- sus ojos se entristecieron aun mas.- ¿quieres huir por que piensas que no podre?.

-no.- afirmo Naruto.- yo se todo lo que tu vales no me interesa lo que la gente opine, o lo que mi madre diga, se que eres la mejor y que no podría tener mas suerte, kami fue muy bueno conmigo al ponerte en mi camino.

-entonces no me digas que tenemos que huir.- le recrimino la pelinegra.- estoy nerviosa.- confeso.- me aterra tanta gente y que esto se pueda salir de mi control, lo que necesito es tu apoyo, esa seguridad que tienes para no rendirte, que me des esas energías tan característica tuya, necesito que confíes en mi.

Naruto le agarro las manos y la miro con esa profundidad azul de su mirada que la cautivo desde hace años.

-yo confió en ti amor.- dijo tiernamente.- se que eres perfecta para mi, y si necesitas algo mío, tómalo, soy todo tuyo.- sonrió.- Yo te recomendaría divertirte, son retos, esto no decidirá nuestro futuro, por que aun que el mundo entero no quiera que esté a tu lado yo lo estaré, te raptare, y serás mi prisionera por siempre y para siempre.

-siempre es mucho tiempo.- dijo apenada Hinata.

-siempre es todo el tiempo que yo quiero, hasta se me hace muy poco dattebayo.- sonrió el rubio.

Se escucho que Jiraiya volvía a hablar por lo que le prestaron atención a las palabras de Ero-sanin.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0**

-muy bien comencemos.- grito Jiraiya.- hemos escuchado a la porra de las novias, ustedes saben quienes son ella, pero aun así, tenemos que hacer este evento como kami manda, presentaremos a las concursantes.- sonrió pervertidamente.- que pase Sakura Uchiha.

Todo comenzó como en una pasarela.

Sakura se quito el kimono, rojo luciendo debajo de este un traje de santa, en conmemoración a las fiestas de Navidad, era un conjunto rojo, una blusa ajustada que enseñaba sus atributos, una falda extremadamente corta roja, un cinturón negro, una gorra navideña, su cabello suelto, una botas negras, luciendo sexi y sensual.

Jiraiya le dio el micrófono.

-buenos días Konoha.- grito la peli rosa.- les deseó felices fiestas, en unión con todos sus seres queridos.

Se escucharon los aplausos y ella dio la media vuelta y se retiro en donde se encontraba la familia Uchiha sentada.

Kushina levanto de su asiento a Hinata y sus ojos violetas la miraron con un gran brillo de complicidad, su NO ERA, no le pedía nada a Sakura.

-vamos a ganar nuestra primera batalla ttebane.- le quito el kimono y un jadeo de asombro se escucho por todo el coliseo.

Hinata estaba vestida de ángel, su tocado era de flores que parecia el aro de los ángeles. el conjunto fue un vestido corto blanco, con un corte en forma de corazón en los pechos, sus atributos resaltaban demasiado, en la cintura una cadena brillosa dorada, la tela blanca con la luz del día brillaba como si tuviera estrellas doradas, al caminar en la pasarela y mirar al publico su sonrojo fue muy notable, pero esto le daba mas encanto, sus pies estaban calzados con unas sandalias doradas, su porte altivo, su mirada fija en un punto neutro, pero con brillo en esos ojos aperlados llenos de dulzura daban la apariencia celestial, llego hasta donde estaba Jiraiya

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-mama como te atreviste.- le recrimino Naruto llorando a su progenitora.- te hago responsable si algo le ocurre, mira la mirada de todos, son unos pervertidos.

-Naruto.- dijo Kushina.- en la guerra todo se vale ttebane.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Recomponiéndose de la impresión Jiraiya la devoro con los ojos.

-les presento al ángel de la navidad, Hinata Uzumaki.- grito emocionado, dándole el micrófono a la pelinegra para que se presentara.

Hinata Respiro profundo y se enfrentó al publico.

-muy buenos días.- su voz serena y melodiosa emociono mas a los presentes.- mi nombre es Hinata, y quiero agradecerles que nos acompañe en esta competencia amistosa realizada por los clanes Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Namikaze, en nombre de todos ellos reciban nuestro agradecimiento. Hoy represento al clan Uzumaki, espero que se diviertan con el show preparado para Ustedes.- entrego el micrófono y al darse la vuelta, escucho como silbaban y decían todo tipos de comentarios.

**0-0—0-0-0-0-0-**

-no cabe duda que Naruto es muy afortunado.- comento Kiba que se encontraba cerca del escenario.- Hinata siempre asido bonita, pero hoy se ve espectacular.

Shino quien nunca habla lo hizo.

-tiene suerte, realmente Hinata es un ángel, impacta con su presencia.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0**

El escenario se dispuso para la primera prueba, en el centro del coliseo Hinata se encontraba sola en espera del ataque.

De repente todo se transformo.

La voz de Jiraiya se escucho.

-la primera prueba será encuentra a tu prometido.- dijo siniestramente.- los Uchiha han utilizado el sharinga y te muestran a varios con la apariencia de Naruto los cuales están siendo atacados por ninjas del clan. Dentro de todos ellos está el autentico, sin utilizar el byakugan tienes que salvar al correcto.

El público se asombro, la prueba era realmente difícil.

Los ojos aperlados miraron a su alrededor encontrando el rostro de su novio en todos ellos. Al pensar que realmente estaba en peligro se sintió abrumada.

-todos somos ninjas, y como buena esposa tienes que reconocer al autentico, algún día esto se puede presentar dentro del matrimonio.- explico Jiraiya.- dinos Hinata ¿lo conoces realmente?.- ahora subió la voz.- ¡que comience el ejemplo!.

Entonces todos los Naruto ahí presentes empezaron a suplicar su ayuda.

Al ver en peligro a su novio dudo un momento, cerró los ojos e impidió la visión que la alteraba, no podía utilizar su técnica, pero si había otras técnicas que podía utilizar, había observado a Naruto por mucho tiempo, debía de ser lo suficiente observadora para notar la diferencia del original.

Lista para el ataque abrió sus ojos y enfoco la mirada a su lado izquierdo donde un Uchiha clavaba un kuñai en el rubio.

El Naruto en cuestión traía la misma ropa, pero analizándolo rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en sus sandalias existía una marca diferente a la que él usa.

Rápidamente voltio más a su izquierda, ahí tenía un Naruto siendo ahorcado, y localizo la diferencia rápidamente, el cabello era casi del color original, pero este tenía más brillo de lo normal, su prometido cuidaba muy poco de su cabello.

Ahora se enfoco en la escena de enfrente aquí, Naruto estaba acostado sobre la arena, tenían un pie sobre él y parte de la camisa estaba rota, brotaba de sus labios sangre al parecer fue sometido a golpes.

Y corrió sin titubear al frente, utilizo la técnica Juken mejorada por ella y se enfrento al Uchiha, estaba furiosa porque si lo habían atacado realmente.

Para sorpresa de todos venció al Uchiha.

Después se encamino a donde su prometido se encontraba y con chacra lo reanimo.

Los ojos azules la vieron con amor.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?.- pregunto en un susurro.

Hinata sonrió

-te reconoceré siempre, además.- señalo la marca que se apreciaba en su pecho que era un mordisco de amor.- esa marca la hice ayer antes de que tu mama nos descubriera.

Naruto sonrió y recuperando sus fuerzas la abrazo y beso.

Claro todo se escucho perfectamente en el coliseo gracias a la alta definición en sonido que Jiraiya les prestó.

-eso fue espectacular.- grito ero-sanin.

El público rompió en aplausos el silencio, ambos novios hicieron la reverencia correspondiente.

Cedieron el turno a los Uchiha.

Sakura miro a todos los que tenían apariencia de Sasuke, ellos estaban preparados para este reto así que rápidamente noto quién de ellos tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

Utilizo su súper fuerza y elimino a los dobles, quedando en un pila de piedras el verdadero Sasuke.

El público también se sorprendió de la eficacia de los Uchiha.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-segundo reto.- exclamo emocionado Jiraiya.- se acomodado el centro del coliseo para una prueba singular, como ustedes pueden apreciar existen dos tubos transparentes largos, que miden alrededor de 6 metros, los cuales huelen terrible, y eso no es todo.- dijo siniestramente.- si logran apreciar en el suelo de esos tubos hay todo tipo de bichos, cucarachas, ratas, insectos, una que otra araña. Las nueras cruzaran arrastra por ese tuvo enfrentándose a ese peligro de animales, aquí se necesita un gran control sobre la situación.

Hinata y Sakura miraron horrorizadas los tubos.

El público también estaba horrorizado.

-como ustedes saben en un matrimonio siempre hay que mantener la casa limpia de todo tipo de animales indeseables, aquí demuestran su capacidad para el aseo y la tenacidad para demostrar que ustedes serán perfectas en limpieza del hogar.

Una gota de incredulidad apareció en todos por la explicación demasiado rara para la prueba.

-¡que comience el ejemplo!.- grito Jiraiya.

Las Novias estaban vestidas con un traje ninja de licra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, ambas se agacharon a la entrada del tubo, se miraron con determinación y empezaron a arrastrarse.

El olor era inmundo pensó Hinata, pero grito cuando una cucaracha la sintió en la espalda, su cabello estaba trenzado.

Por un momento dejo de avanzar, los animales empezaron a subirle por el cuerpo, el lugar era reducido, y el aroma era fatal.

La inconsciencia se apoderaba de ella.

-HINATA TU PUEDES TE AMO.

Y como de costumbre su cuerpo reacciono a las palabras de su novio, vio la ventaja que Sakura le llevaba y no supo cómo pero logro alcanzarla y llegaron al mismo tiempo.

La peli rosa se sorprendió de la tenacidad de Hinata.

-me sorprendes.- comento Sakura.- yo ya estaba preparada pero a ti te tomaron de sorpresa.

Hinata sonrió.

-el amor todo lo puede, tú lo sabes, tenemos que demostrárselo a ellos.- fueron las palabras de la pelinegra.

Naruto llego y la abrazo.

-eres genial dattebayo.- la beso aun cuando ella olía a rancio y tenia pedazos de bichos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-querido público.- dijo Jiraiya.- espero que se la estén pasando bien, porque yo estoy disfrutando enormemente de estas pruebas, cabe decir que me sorprenden la tenacidad de estas chicas, y si sus novios se atontan hay muchos que aquí están muy dispuestos a cubrir el lugar. Tendremos un receso de 10 minutos para alistar a nuestras novias para los siguientes retos.

El público fue atendido con bocadillos y bebidas. Todo con los emblemas familiares.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-lo estas asiendo genial ttebane.- comento la pelirroja ayudando a bañarla rápidamente, pero se percato de los rasguños y posibles moretones en la piel nívea de su NO ERA, se sintió mal por ser la causante de esto.

Hinata asintió complacida de que su suegra estuviera feliz, y se dispuso a enfrentarse a la batalla verbal que tendría con Sakura.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ero-sanin volvió a tomar la palabra.

-publico querido regresamos con esta competencia, donde me informan que no será dos pruebas sino una sola la que decidirá a la ganadora.- Jiraiya miro como cambiaban el estrado para adecuarlo a la última prueba.- será un debate de temas amorosos, el jurado que calificara las respuestas son los líderes de los clanes que participan como jurado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Por qué solo una prueba tomate?.- dijo burlón Fugaku.- acaso tu cabecita no te dio para más.

-mi querido fubaka.- replico Kushina.- no necesito de dos pruebas, simplemente una bastará para ganar.- se dio la vuelta y se encamino con su esposo.

Minato la miro interrogativo, realizando la misma pregunta.

-Hinata esta lastimada por mi culpa ttebane.- respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de su esposo.- no quiero que esto se a largue mas, por el día de hoy es suficiente.

El rubio asintió, como siempre Kushina mostraba su corazón.

**0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hasta aquí, si lo se prometí el capitulo completo pero tengo que trabajar doble turno, y no dispongo de tiempo, T-T, mi aguinaldo no me alcanzo y aparte muchos problemitas en casa.

Pero una promesa es una promesa por lo que no dormí más que cuatro horas para escribir este capítulo.

El siguiente el lunes, discúlpenme pero son cosas imprevistas que no puedo evitar.

Pero ya saben que las quiero y hago todo lo posible para no decepcionarlas.

Así que aquí está la segunda parte.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy feliz.

Comente plis, necesito de ánimos, estoy algo depre por tanto trabajo, y ustedes iluminan mi día.

Sayo que estén bien.

Felices fiestas.


	5. ultima prueba

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome público querido XD, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, es un gran placer para mi saber que les encanta la historia, si lo sé un poco tarde pero toda vía tengo doble turno, por ustedes es porque actualizo lo más rápido posible, por ese apoyo que encuentro en sus palabras, por esa alegría que me transmite en sus comentarios. Por ustedes, mil gracias.

**Advertencias: es un mundo donde Kushina y Minato sobrevivieron milagrosamente cuando Madara los ataco en el momento que Naruto nació.**

**Kushina no quiere a una Nuera Rarita, pero Hinata le demostrara que ama realmente a Naruto.**

**Los problemas de que la suegra no te acepte.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**RETO: DULCE NAVIDAD**

**.**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**KUSHINA VS HINATA**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5.- Hinata Uzumaki vs Sakura Uchiha**

**.**

**La última prueba.**

**.**

**BY. Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

Ya todo estaba listo para concluir con los desafíos, la situación de la competencia era muy pareja, ambas novias habían pasado las batallas triunfantes.

Ahora era el turno del Clan Uzumaki para llevarse el triunfo, ya que Hinata tenía los dos puntos anteriores, y estas pruebas habían sido pensadas en las cualidades de la Hyuuga.

Hinata se encontraba serena, aunque en su corazón había un palpitar de nerviosismo, pero su prometido tenía razón, esto solo eran retos, ellos estarían juntos sin importar que Sakura ganara la contienda.

Suspiro fuerte y entro al escenario cambiada con un vestido blanco igual al del Ángel que anteriormente había utilizado, pero este tenía pequeñas campañas rojas, sonrió cordialmente a Sakura, quien se veía algo incomoda por la última prueba.

Ella sabía lo estresante que uno se ponía al no saber cómo te iban a atacar, pero reconocía la capacidad de su rival.

La peli rosa era una persona muy inteligente y tenaz, estaba ahí igual que ella para complacer a la familia de su novio, la entendía perfectamente.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver que los jueces que debían de estar enfrente de ellas, fueron reemplazados por su padre, el líder Uchiha, y el Hokage.

Negó con la cabeza, siempre le había llamado la atención la singular amistad que ellos tenían, porque la rivalidad en este caso no causaba daño, por lo contrario, esa rivalidad que existía entre los grandes líderes de Konoha, los había impulsado a dar siempre lo mejor y demostrar que eran grandes por naturaleza.

Hinata se preparó para la pequeña ceremonia que abriría el último encuentro.

Ella tenía que servir el té al líder Uchiha, como toda una gran dama.

Sin temblores, sin miedo, ya que la presencia del Uchiha podía alterarla.

Y se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente la estrategia que Fugaku llevaría a cabo, trataría de ponerla nerviosa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-**

A su lado Sakura miro la tetera con horror, ella no sabía por qué había tales reglas de comportamiento hacia los clanes.

Ella no se educó para servir el té correctamente a un líder que la veía calculadoramente.

Se sorprendía que Hinata fuera la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, un hombre duro, estricto y temperamental.

Aspiro profundamente y trato de tranquilizar sus nervios.

No debía de ser difícil servir té apropiadamente, sentarse correctamente y esperar que él té que haya preparado estuviera perfecto para su invitado.

El arte del té, al parecer era muy importante en los grandes clanes, sus ojos verdes habían visto la destreza de Mikoto-sama al realizar tal rito, era perfecta, movía el té con una destreza en el pequeño recipiente, lo batía con esa espátula que había pasado de en generaciones por las grandes damas del clan Uchiha.

Esperaba hacerlo bien, era una prueba pequeña pero significativa, como pareja de Sasuke ella pertenecería a la familia principal y tenía que comportarse como una gran dama.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los aperlados de Hinata que le sonrió tímidamente, como diciéndole _tu puedes._

Hinata fue educada para ser la líder de un gran clan, su conocimiento del protocolo era impresionante, sus modales perfectos, en si una digna princesa Hyuuga, entendía por qué su suegro quería que pelinegra formara parte del clan.

Y era porque a pesar de su timidez Hinata era una mujer excepcional. Y así también la consideraba Sakura.

Hinata y Naruto eran perfectos juntos. Ambos tímidos y confiados, muy buenas personas.

Su mirada cayó en su prometido, quien con una mueca en sus labios la alentaba.

Ella y Sasuke eran perfectos, ambos fuertes y decididos, para nada conformistas, ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo aunque fuera su propia destrucción, su amor no era como el de sus amigos, aquí existía una perversión, difícil de describir.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El escenario era el de una sala.

Una pequeña mesa, donde el líder Uchiha se encontraba perfectamente sentado.

Hinata entro con pasos firmes y decididos.

Sonrió tímidamente e hizo una reverencia, después se sentó enfrente de Fugaku, tomo el pequeño recipiente, vertió una hojas de té de jazmín con yerbabuena, batió hábilmente, después la pequeña mescla la coloco dentro de la tetera, la cual contenía agua hirviendo, un solo minuto tardo, y sirvió el té.

El olor inundo el lugar.

Todo lo realizo sentada, sus manos fueron las únicas que se movieron.

Sirvió el té, mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

Este sonrió furtivamente.

Y cuando probó el contenido del vaso, suspiro.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza, a lo cual Hinata asintió también.

Todos aplaudieron, la prueba de inicio había sido un éxito para la pelinegra.

**0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-**

Sakura entro también firme, al ver como Hinata realizo la prueba le dio la oportunidad de prepararse, y agradeció que ella fuera la segunda.

Hiashi Hyuuga la miraba con la misma fría determinación que utilizo el líder Uchiha para acobardar a Hinata.

Pero los ojos jades no le dio importancia.

Trato de preparar el té. De la misma forma, al verlo parecía sencillo, pero descubrió que no era así.

Cuando vatio el té. Dejo caer unas jotas de el sobre la alfombra, la mirada aperlada le indico su erro.

Después Sakura sentía los pies incomodos, la postura era muy rígida, y un calambre le hizo dar un movimiento erróneo.

Suspiro, y al hacerlo se encontró con otra mirada discriminatoria.

Sirvió el té de anís.

Y el Hyuuga lo probo, la mirada de él la recorrió.

-necesitas mucha practica.- fueron sus palabras antes de retirarse.

El público le aplaudió, pero todos comprendieron que no empezó bien la última prueba.

Ahora venía lo mejor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Por qué ellos son los jueces?.- se atrevió a preguntar Ino a Shikamaru.

-ellos no eran los jueces.- afirmo mirando a los verdaderos jueces desmayados en sus asientos.- la competencia lo hicieron ellos, así que supongo que a lo último se arrepintieron y quisieron participar.

-m m m.- fue la respuesta de la rubia no muy convencida.- ¿pero no es trampa?, Hiashi es el papa de Hinata, Fugaku obvio que apoya a la frentona y el Hokage tiene a su nuera ahí.

Shikamaru rolo los ojos.

-Hiashi Hyuuga dará su voto a quien considere mejor, no influye nada que Hinata sea su hija, el Uchiha ara lo mismo, ellos reconocerán a la mejor sin importar que su familia no gane, y el Hokage está ahí de seguro porque su mujer lo mando a mantener el orden.

-esto es muy divertido.- comento Ino ahora riendo.- ellos son los clanes más poderosos y sin embargo aún que aparenta ser tan estirados son divertidos, actúan como niños.

-son problemáticos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Última prueba.

El escenario fue adaptado nuevamente para la prueba definitiva.,

Hinata se encontraba en una mesa del lado derecho, Sakura del lado contrario.

Jiraiya tomo un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta y hablar a todo pulmón.

-comencemos.- grito el peliblanco.- a continuación la última batalla, será un debate, hablaremos de un tema y las novias sonaran la campana para contestar, el jurado aquí presente calificara la mejor respuesta.- explico ero-sanin., saco varias tarjetas de una carpeta.- listas.- pregunto vio como ambas asintieron.- ¡empecemos! Debate de amor..- tomo una tarjeta y sonrió.- nuestro primera pregunta es ¿consideras el matrimonio como un contrato?.

Sakura toco la campana.

-sí, cuando te casas firmas un contrato nupcial, donde se establecen normas dentro del matrimonio, tus responsabilidades y deberes, empiezas a formar parte del clan.- comento la peli rosa.

Jiraiya miro a Hinata.

-¿Qué consideras tu Hinata-chan?

-dentro de los clanes como los Uchiha y Hyuuga se celebran contratos matrimoniales para establecer alianzas, es un trato normal, pero para mí, no considero que el matrimonio sea un contrato por que aunque tengas que firmar un papel para estar debidamente casada, es simplemente eso, un papel.- la voz de Hinata capturaba la atención de la gente.- yo creo el matrimonio en sí, no como un contrato, sino un compromiso que haces con tu pareja para amarse el resto de tus días, para apoyarse, para formar una familia, para estar en cualquier situación juntos, de nada sirve un contrato si un matrimonio no tiene amor.

Los aplausos sonaron por el coliseo.

Hiashi asintió ante la respuesta de su hija.

Fugaku también asintió ante la respuesta de la pelinegra, reconoció lo importante del matrimonio.

Minato sonrió abiertamente. Sabía que Hinata triunfaría, ella hablaba con el corazón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

-¡esa es mi NOVIA!.- gritaba emocionado Naruto.

Kushina sonrió siniestramente a Fugaku que lo tenía enfrente, un mensaje en su mirada se trasmitía. _Estas perdido ttebane!_

-todo sale de acuerdo al plan Kushina.- comento Hanabi.- Hinata tiene la diplomacia y el corazón para hablar con elocuencia.

Kushina soltó una carcajada.

-sabes ttebane, ya ganamos.- aseguro la pelirroja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-segunda pregunta.- Jiraiya tomo otra tarjeta.- ¿de qué color definirías el amor?.

Sakura toco primero la campana.

-el amor lo defino de color rojo.- sonrió abiertamente.- porque es apasionado, fogoso, es fuerte , intenso, estremecedor.

El coliseo suspiro.

La mirada negra de Jiraiya se estremeció al pensar lo apasionada que la rosita podía ser con Sasuke, miro a Hinata.

-¿de qué color lo ves tú Hinata?

-gris.- dijo firmemente.

-¿gris?.- pregunto sorprendido todo el público, incluso los jueces.

-si.- afirmo la pelinegra.- es gris, una combinación de blanco con negro.- comenzó a explicarse mejor.- el blanco representa todos los buenos momentos en un relación, el negro representa las adversidades que ambos pasan, por eso considero que el gris seria el color del amor, un color neutral, donde se funden las cosas buenas y malas. Eso es el verdadero amor.

El coliseo rompió en aplausos.

Los jueces asintieron.

Jiraiya la miro cautivado, la Hyuuga era una chica apasionada e intensa, así que sonrió perversamente.

-¿defíneme deseó y amor? .- pregunto Jiraiya a Hinata.

La pelinegra lo miro fijamente y asintió.

-para mí el deseo tiene todo el ardor del amor, pero no su calidez. Tiene necesidad de consumir, pero ningún afán de construir. Considera que el momento lo es todo y que el futuro es una desagradable consecuencia. El deseo arde con fuerza y se apaga pronto. El amor busca encender una hoguera que abrigue y perdure a través de los años.

Los ahí reunidos escucharon cada palabra con gran interés, la chica Hyuuga era una persona muy madura para su edad. Y veía las cosas diferentes a los que uno normalmente vería.

Naruto había cayado después de la segunda pregunta, Hinata era sensacional, lo hacía sentir dichoso, y no aguanto más, la respuesta a su tercera pregunta despertó en él una gran ansiedad, por lo que actuó sin pensar.

Antes de que erosannin siguiera con las preguntas, una bomba de humo explotó en el lugar.

Cuando el viento disperso el humo.

Hinata había sido secuestrada por Naruto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minato sonrió, su hijo de seguro se emocionó tanto con las respuestas de su novia y ahora estaría demostrándole con actos cuanto él la amaba.

-Uzumaki.- grito Hiashi.- tu hijo, se rapto a mi hija.

Kushina sonrió.

-sí, pero estamos de acuerdo que Hinata gana ttebane.

Fugaku reconoció, su batalla perdida cuando asintió con la cabeza.

Miro a Hiashi con tristeza.

-no se nos ara.- afirmo

Entonces Kushina agrando sus ojos al comprender lo que sus amigos atreves de miradas se decían.

-tu.- lo acuso.- querías casara a Hinata con Itachi.

-si.- dijo Hiashi.- Hinata es perfecta para estar como patriarca con los Uchiha, sus hijos serian poderosos, la combinación perfecta.

-nuestras familias por fin se unirían, convirtiéndonos en aliados matrimoniales y eso nos daría ventaja en muchas cosas en Konoha.- comento Fugaku.

Kushina iba a replicar pero Minato hablo firme sorprendiendo a los tres.

-estoy harto del comportamiento de ustedes.- les recrimino el Hokage.- nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de enamorarnos y casarnos por amor, ahora quieren separar a las personas que se quieren y unirlos por conveniencias personales, deberían de estar avergonzados por sus conductas. El deber de padres que tenemos, es que nuestros hijos sean felices, pero ustedes piensan en privarlos del amor y eso no lo tolerare. Dejaran sus juegos de niños y se comportaran.

La mirada azul los recorrió y vio cuando los tres asintieron.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto se llevó a Hinata a una cabaña que tenían a fuera de la aldea.

La recostó con delicadeza en la pequeña cama que había en la habitación.

Los ojos aperlados lo miraban incrédulos.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto la pelinegra.

Naruto sonrió, estaba encima de ella y sus brazos cargaban su peso para no aplastarla.

-eres lo mejor dattebayo.- su boca cubrió la de su novia, después recorrió con sus labios el cuello de ella, Hinata ladeo la cabeza permitiéndole mayor acceso.

Naruto descendió por el cuello con mordiscos, Hinata sentía su cuerpo caliente, los labios de él retiraron la pequeña tira del vestido que se deslizo por su piel.

Los ojos azules la miraron.

-mi madre fue muy mala conmigo.- se quejó.- no tenía por qué vestirte así y que todos te vieran de esa forma.- su boca cubrió la suya con un beso apasionado.- eres mía. MIA.

Tus palabras me emocionaron, me alteraron y todo lo que pensé es en tenerte así, debajo de mí, cubierta con mi cuerpo, encarcelada en mis brazos, te amo Hinata.

Y así pasaron la tarde.

Claro Neji esperaba a que llegara Naruto para aplicarle un castigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-'¿A dónde te llevo mi hijo?.- pregunto Kushina al día siguiente.

Hinata se encontraba desayunando nuevamente ramen.

-por ahí.- atino a decir, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Kushina sonrió.

-ya me imagino que hicieron, sabes Hina-chan, hoy tendremos una misión, preparar la posada navideña en Konoha.

Minato suspiro, su esposa aun tenía preparado una gran lista de travesuras para que Hinata desistiera.

Pero la pelinegra le sonrió radiante.

Y Kushina sonrió siniestramente, era cierto le caía mejor, pero aún le faltaba una que otra prueba.

Continuara….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si lo se raro XD, espero no decepcionarlos.

Se que hubieran querido leer sangre corriendo, pero es una historia de familia, una historia romántica.

La continuación para la próxima semana, aun Kushina meterá en problemas a Hinata.

Sayo que estén muy bien y mil gracias por sus comentarios.

Respuestas a los comentarios que me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Hinathitha.16241, gracias por comentar y que gusto que te guste la historia. Muchos saludos.

Jhung yuki.- hola, yo también creo que Naru y hina son tal para cual, espero que se nos cumpla en el manga. Mil gracias por tu comentario.

Naruhina.- es bueno saber que te emociona y te gusta como escribo, me alagas, aunque me falta mucho por mejorar, mil gracias por apoyarme.

Markoz89.- hola es un placer, gracias por tus comentarios, jajajja se ve que te encanta Hinata, y me gustaría hacerte una historia con ella, claro si tú quieres, gracias por tus palabras.

Utau t.- yo escribo para ustedes, para mí es un placer poder compartir lo que mi loca imaginación tiene. Mil gracias por leer.

Princesa kurai.- la verdad es que no sé por qué escribo cómico, te aseguro que yo siempre quiero escribir dramático, pero cuando escribo mis hermanitas dicen que provoca risa, que bueno que te haga reír, me alagas. Gracias por leer.

Zakishio.- espero no haberte decepcionado con la continuación, tratare de poner a Jiraiya en otro capítulo, claro en donde trate de propasarse XD, si soy una pervertida.

Nakahara sunaico chan.- qué bueno que te guste lo romántico que es Naruto, yo soy así en la vida real XD romántica a morir. Mil gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, es un honor que te guste mi historia.,

Gushu.- hermanito ¿Qué es bizarro?, no entendí muy bien la palabra, pero me gusta que lo leas, para mi es un gran honor, mil gracias por tus comentarios.

Tsukimine.- nee-chan! Es lindo saber que soy tu orgullo, pero tú lo eres más, jajajjaja, me falta aún mucho para escribir bien, algún día quiero ser como tú, mi ortografía es pésima, por cierto mándame el capítulo de nee-chan peste el que estas corrigiendo, me muero por leerlo. Y muchísimas gracias por comentar ya sabes que te quiero hermanita.

Namikaze rock.- hermanita mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que siempre que lees me haces el honor de escribir una palabras para mí, las atesoro. Espero no decepcionarte.

Cutie sora.- vario de historias porque mi mente es rara, mil gracias por decir que son geniales, la verdad es que lo hago por que espero algún día escribir como mis hermanas, ellas escriben con el corazón grandes historias, las mías son principiantes, y tus palabra me alientan, mil gracias por tu apoyo.

Emina uchiha.- nee-chan!. Mil gracias por tus palabras, sabes que te adoro, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Lunaticon.- gracias, leí tus comentarios en la madrugada, estaba algo deprimida, pero me encanto, me levantaron mucho el ánimo, gracias por estar al pendiente de las historias, espero no decepcionarte.

Rocio Hyuuga.- que te puedo decir, adoro tus comentarios, es genial saber que lo que escribo es trasmitido. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, por cierto te puedo llamar nee-chan, me encantaría.

Atadalove.- mi querida hermana, tu omg, me sigue fascinando aún recuerdo la primera vez que leí un comentario tuyo, gracias por siempre estar ahí, mi imaginación es rara, por eso es tan diferente y se le ocurre cada cosa, te quiero, feliz año y lo mejor del mundo.

Yk namikase.- hermanita jess, gracias mil gracias, sabes que te adoro, y me alegra saber que no te decepciono.

Cocodrilo de la caleta.- mil gracias por tu apoyo, es genial saber que te gusta mis locuras, aun me falta mucho pero agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para comentar, realmente atesoro cada palabra.

Tsuki.- nee-chan me debes muchos comentarios, XD sabes que es cierto.

Nuevamente gracias por comentar.


	6. markoz  el pervertido

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome público querido XD, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, es un gran placer para mi saber que les encanta la historia, si lo sé un poco tarde pero toda vía tengo doble turno, por ustedes es porque actualizo lo más rápido posible, por ese apoyo que encuentro en sus palabras, por esa alegría que me transmite en sus comentarios. Por ustedes, mil gracias.**

**Advertencias: es un mundo donde Kushina y Minato sobrevivieron milagrosamente cuando Madara los ataco en el momento que Naruto nació.**

**Kushina no quiere a una Nuera Rarita, pero Hinata le demostrara que ama realmente a Naruto.**

**Los problemas de que la suegra no te acepte.**

**.- dedicado a mi hermanito Markoz89.-**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**RETO: DULCE NAVIDAD**

**.**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**KUSHINA VS HINATA**

**.**

**CAPITULO 6.- Markoz "el pervertido."**

**.**

**.**

**BY. Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

Kushina se apresuró a buscar a la víctima que le ayudaría con esta pequeña prueba a la que sometería a su NO ERA, pero los campos de entrenamiento eran varios y ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

¿Dónde demonios estaría?

Aunque Tal vez era algo extremo lo que pensaba hacer, pero necesario, tenía que estar completamente segura que Hinata no caería bajo el hechizo de otro amor.

Sus ojos violetas buscaron desesperadamente a la persona indicada para este reto.

Y sonrió zorrunamente cuando sus ojos lo localizaron, se encontraba sentado sobre una roca muy atentamente leyendo un pequeño libro rojo.

El sol empezaba a ponerse en lo alto, indicando alrededor de las 10 de la mañana.

Se acercó a su víctima para envolverla en sus redes.

Pero Markoz no la notaba, por lo contrario su concentración era profunda, pasaba de página en página y suspiraba cada vez que leía algo de ese libro.

Kushina negó con la cabeza pero lo miro intensamente, checando cada detalle en él.

Era un ambu mejor conocido como el príncipe, tenía 22 años, muy apuesto, su cabello dorado algo alborotado y tan largo con el de Mina-chan, sus ojos azules como el cielo pero a diferencia de su hijo, estos tenían una mirada firme y decidida, a veces él era inteligente, el perfil griego, su altura y musculatura perfecta, el traje ninja como el que utilizaba Kakashi le sentaba muy bien.

Su forma de ser era fuerte, muy decidido, halagador, todo un conquistador de corazones, con un club de fan, el chico era perfecto para esta misión.

Todo en él estaba bien, simplemente tenía un detalle, era un pervertido, sus amistades eran los más pervertidos de la aldea y para confirmarlo, el libro que tan animadamente leía, era el nuevo que acababa de sacar Ero—sanin a la venta.

Y al parecer el príncipe lo encontraba inspirador, porque su mirada azul echaba chispa por cada letra que consumía y suspiraba cada minuto.

Ella llego hasta él tapándole el sol y fue cuando atrajo la mirada azul.

-Kushina-san, buenos días.- sonrió el rubio

-buenos días príncipe.- dijo en forma de burla y noto la mirada de reproche del chico.- te estaba buscando porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

Markoz la miro seriamente buscando la trampa en sus palabras, no era la primera vez que lo utilizaba para alguna travesura.

-lo siento Kushina-san pero hoy es mi día libre y quiero terminar de leer mi libro.- se levantó de la piedra y quedo parado enfrente de ella, era más alto.

-¿entonces no quieres ayudarme con las compras para la posada de la aldea?.

-no, lo siento.- se excusó y paso a lado de ella, encaminándose a un buen sitio donde poder terminar su lectura.

Pero Kushina sonrió.

-es una lástima.- se quejó ella.- por que quien iba a realizar las compras era mi NO ERA, Hinata, ¿la conoces?

El rubio detuvo sus pasos y volteo rápidamente a ver a Kushina quien sonreía traviesamente.

-¿el ángel de navidad?.- fueron sus palabras, sorprendido de que él pudiera tener la oportunidad de tener a Hinata un momento cerca.

-si ella, es una lástima que no puedas, ya encontrare a alguien más.- se dio la vuelta y apenas iba a dar un paso cuando el ambu estaba enfrente de ella.

-la ayudare Kushina-san.

La pelirroja ahora se negó

-lo lamento ya perdiste tu oportunidad.- paso a lado de él .

Markoz estaba en estado de shock, sabia como se portaba Kushina cuando no le hacían caso a la primera, solo quedaba una solución.

-se lo suplico, are lo que sea.- afirmo con vergüenza de estar rogando para hacer el favor.

La pelirroja alzo una ceja mirándolo con pena.

-estarás a mi disposición para una venganza en contra de los Uchiha, ¿aceptas?

El rubio asintió, aun sabiendo que si el líder del clan se enteraba correría sangre y lo probable es que fuera la de él.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hinata llevaba una hora esperando a Kushina sentada en la plaza de Konoha, donde tomaba un refresco y veía a la gente pasar.

Aun no entendía por qué la había hecho vestirse así.

Los vestidos que Kushina le había comprado eran muy ajustados y aun que muchos le habían dicho que se veía bien, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esta forma de vestir.

Jalo la falta más abajo, y suspiro frustrada, ese vestido lila parecía moverse por sí solo.

Sus ojos aperlados recorrieron el lugar esperando por fin que su suegra llegara.

Y kami por fin la escucho, a lo lejos se veía a la pelirroja acompañada de alguien.

Su corazón latió, pero cuando pudo apreciar bien quien era el que acompañaba a Kushina se tranquilizó.

Su mente equivoco a ese chico con Naruto.

Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Markoz la saludo.

-buenos días Hinata-sama.- la mejor de sus sonrisas, el tilde de voz de terciopelo.

-buenos días Markoz-san.- saludo la pelinegra, intimidada por la mirada tan intensa sobre su persona.

Markoz la miro detalladamente devorándosela con la vista, se mordió el labio, por kami, era bellísima, era una diosa, su diosa. Siempre le había encantado su forma de ser tan tímida, tan caritativa, una mescla de niña y mujer. Hinata irradiaba pureza y a la vez despertaba los deseos más oscuros y ocultos de los hombres.

Kushina chasparreó, llamando la atención.

-Hinata.- sonrió ella con pena.- Mina-chan me ha pedido que lo ayude en algo, pero necesito hacer las compras para que no nos gane el tiempo por lo que le he pedido a el príncipe que nos ayude.

Hinata los miro a ambos y asintió.

-comprendo Kushina, no hay problema, si Markoz me hace el honor de acompañarme yo realizo las compras.- sonrió Hinata.

-excelente.- Markoz agarra la mano de la pelinegra y la coloco sobre su brazo.- yo seré tu príncipe por el día de hoy. Soy todo tuyo.- dijo roncamente.

-muy bien vayan ttebane, cuídense y cómprenlo todo.

Hinata se dejó llevar sintiéndose incomoda por tanta atención, no le gusto el tono de voz del él.

Pero había prometido ayudar a su suegra con esto y lo aria, lo único malo es que no todo lo encontraba en esta aldea, tenían que ir a un mercado que se ponía a pocas horas de Konoha.

Así emprendieron su camino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El silencio era incomodo por lo que Markoz lo lleno con sus conversaciones a lo cual la pelinegra respondía por cortesía.

-Hinata ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de novia con Naruto?.- llevaban dos horas caminando y estaban por llegar al mercado.

La pelinegra se sonrojo y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar de Naruto.

-tengo casi siete meses con él.- dijo con orgullo.

Los ojos azules la miraron de reojo notando la felicidad que irradiaba por hablar de su novio.

-según se, están ya comprometidos. ¿Cuándo la boda?

Hinata se tropezó con sus pies por escuchar ese comentario sorpresivo, pero unos brazos la rodearon y evitaron la caída.

El príncipe la tenía prisionera entre su cuerpo, cuando Hinata alzo la mirada se topó con unos ojos azules intensos, el rostro de él era un poema, sorprendido por tenerla entre sus brazos amoldándola a su cuerpo.

Bajo su mirada a los labios rosados, la tentación lo invadió quería probar la miel de su boca.

Y cerro los ojos y fue bajando lentamente la cara, los alientos se mezclaban, casi sintió el rose pero de repente una corriente de electricidad lo obligo a dejarla de abrazar.

Hinata respiro dificultosamente.

-no te atrevas a tocarme de esa manera.- le pidió ella.- tengo novio, lo amo y quiero que mantengas tu distancia.

El rubio se asombró de ver la mirada fría y el porte altivo de una reina. Sonrió intensamente.

-pido disculpas, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo.- comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, él de tras de ella, tratando de seguirle el paso.- eres muy hermosa y es difícil controlar mis reacciones.

-pues hazlo.- lo amenazo.- porque en la siguiente ocasión el golpe que te daré no será de advertencia.

-no te gusto.- pregunto descaradamente él.

-no

-pensé que te gustaban rubios y de ojos azules, yo tengo esas características.

Hinata dejo de caminar, se volteo, llego hasta a él, a la distancia de dos pasos, lo miro firmemente apreciando la belleza masculina de ese hombre.

-me parezco a él, incluso soy más guapo.- se atrevió a decir con descaro Markoz.

Pero la pelinegra alzo la mano y lo cacheteo.

El golpe se escuchó por el bosque.

Los ojos azules la miraron con reproche.

-no te pareces a él.- fueron sus palabras para el engreído ese.- Naruto-kun es mejor que nadie, mi corazón no puede ver más allá y si vas a seguir comportándote de una forma grosera yo are las compras sola.

El rubio se sobaba la mejilla pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-eres muy especial Hinata.- le tendió la mano.- te pido disculpas, a veces tengo mucho ego, pero la verdad es que me gustas mucho y quisiera hacerte mil cosas que sé que no puedo, envidio a Naruto espero que sepa valorar lo que tiene. ¿Amigos?

Ella le dio la mano y asintió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Comprar los adornos no fue difícil y muy agradable, después de esa pequeña pelea, él se comportó como todo un príncipe, era halagador, respetuoso, amable, cariñoso, un ejemplo de novio perfecto y parecían pareja.

El mercado era enorme y todo de navidad.

-mira Hinata.- le enseñaba unas esferas de color rojo con destellos dorados.- creo que serían perfectos para el árbol del Hokage.

La pelinegra a sentía y las miro de cerca.

Pero no notaba la posición en la que estaba, pero el rubio tenía calculado todos sus movimientos, porque así como se doblaba para mirar la esfera podría apreciarse perfectamente el escote.

O si, había mil formas de hacer las fantasías de él realidad.

-son bonitas, las pediré para que las lleven.

Markoz se encamino cerca de donde estaba la pelinegra se puso de tras de ella y dejo que la gente que pasaba lo empujara al cuerpo de Hinata, el roce de esa cercanía lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Claro en la ingenuidad de ella, no se percataba de nada.

Siguieron con las compras y siguió con el manoseo, que si ella se caí, que si la empujaban.

-te voy a abrazar.- fue el comentario de él, y vio la fría mirada de ella.- es por los empujones nos podemos perder.

Aunque no quería tenía que aceptar y darle la razón, la gente parecía hormigas en ese lugar.

Por lo que se dejó abrazar.

Y la sonrisa boba de la cara de Markoz se apreciaba claramente.

Hinata estaba incomoda, pero no podía hacer nada más que apresurarse y comprar lo necesario.

-por fin es lo último.- dijo ella llegando a un lugar de disfraces.- ¿señor tendría estos disfraces?.- le dio la lista al tendero.

El asintió y los busco.

-tiene que probárselos por que no acepto devoluciones.- el tendero señalo un probador.- ahí puede cambiarse.

Hinata asintió.

-voy a probármelos, ahora regreso.

Markoz sonrió y sin que ella se diera cuenta la espió. O como decía Ero-sanin comprobó que estaba bien.

Empezó a sudar frio cuando noto el primer traje, era uno de santa Claus, para mujer.

El segundo traje le dio calor, era uno de diablita.

El tercer traje lo hizo gemir era uno de muñeco de nieve.

El cuarto traje le provoco un paro, se le paro el cuerpo entero ya traje era de un angel pero en dos piezas muy diminuto.

Dio media vuelta y huyo ahí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-estaba esperándote.- le recrimino Hinata.-¿Por qué estas mojado?

-yo, pues veras…- empezó a tartamudear.- tuve un asiente Hinata, ya nos vamos.

-si todo listo, de regreso a Konoha.

Él la miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las imágenes que tenía en fotografías, claro si alguien se llegara a enterar, podría darse por muerto, pero de mientras quedaría con él la prueba del día tan espectacular que vivió.

Le tomo de la mano y se encaminaron a Konoha.

-sabes encontré un lugar muy rico para comer te invito.

-de acuerdo me muero de hambre.- reconoció Hinata.

Llegaron al lugar donde vendían ramen y sonrió abiertamente la pelinegra. El pequeño restaurante era una copia fiel del que había en Konoha.

-no sabía que te gusta el ramen.- dijo Hinata sentándose en la barra y pidiendo un plato.

-me encanta.- reconoció feliz.- sabes te agradezco que me hayas dado la cita de mi sueño.

Hinata dejo de comer lo miro algo molesta.

-esto no es una cita, simplemente estamos juntos en una misión.

-si lose, pero no puedo evitar soñar.

-es mejor la realidad, soñar te puede provocar lecciones graves.

El sonrió por la amenaza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El día llego a su fin.

Llegaban a las puertas de Konoha, platicando amenamente.

Por "buenos modales" la traía del brazo Markoz, sonreían de las cosas que platicaban, y nunca notaron la mirada violeta sobre ellos.

Kushina se encargó de vigilarlos en todo momento, sabía que el príncipe había hecho de las suyas, pero Hinata no cayó bajo el hechizo del rompe corazones, por lo contrario siempre platicaba de Naruto.

Su NO ERA, era fiel a la causa, ingenua al igual que su Hijo, nunca se percataba de las malas atenciones y de las perversiones a las que fue sometida.

Un corazón puro para otro corazón puro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que se estaban despidiendo y aprovechando la oportunidad Markoz beso a la pelinegra sorprendiéndola.

-lo siento pero no pude evitarlo.- fue lo que dijo el rubio antes de sentir un golpe que le rompió todos los huesos y lo mando a varios metros.

-no te acerques a mi novia.- grito furioso Naruto y ahí se desato la furia del Kyuubi.

Continuara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, ando muy deprisa pero lo prometido es deuda, raro, loco, muy bizarro pero es lo que les traigo.

Con todo mi cariño para ustedes espero no decepionarlos.

**Respuestas a los comentarios que me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

Hinathitha.16241, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar y que gusto que te guste la historia. Muchos saludos.

Jhung yuki.- hola, que bueno que te guste, mil gracias por tus palabras.

Naruhina.- saludos, eres muy fiel con tus comentarios, si tienes alguna petición de algo que se te ocurra adelante. Dímelo y lo hacemos realidad. Gracias por comentar

Markoz89.- eres la súper estrella pervertida, no se si te gusto, pero decírmelo si quieres algo más. Gracias hermano por tu comentario.

Utau t.- enserio que necesitaba apoyo y tus palabras me hacen feliz. Mil gracias por leer.

atadalove.- nee-chan! Es lindo saber que soy tu orgullo, pero tú lo eres más, jajajjaja, me falta aún mucho para escribir bien, algún día quiero ser como tú, mi ortografía es pésima, ´por cierto escribeme nuevamente tu block por que no puedo entrar y animo todo mejora. Te quiero.

Namikaze rock.- hermanita mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que siempre que lees me haces el honor de escribir una palabras para mí, las atesoro. Espero no decepcionarte.

Emina uchiha.- nee-chan!. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado. Mil gracias por tus palabras, sabes que te adoro.

Yk namikase.- hermanita jess, pues aquí me tienes con más cosas bizarras, así es mi imaginacion, gracias mil gracias, sabes que te adoro, y me alegra saber que no te decepciono.

Tsubakinice.- nee-chan te pierdes mucho XD, y que bueno que tengas tiempo para leer y comentar, agradezco tus palabras.

Hideko Hyuuga.- bienvenida a irresistible naranja, no te arrepentirás hay grandes historias.

Aio Hyuuga.- gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te gusta mi imaginación porque yo dudo de que sea buena en esto. Gracias por comentar.

Roxkem.- por fin, me debes varios comentarios, y ya vez aquí a las andadas, no puede evitar escribir así. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Saben fui criticada en mi forma de escribir, dicen que todo es bizarro, una tal mireya escribió que pierdo el tiempo con estas historias, y aun que me hizo titubear reafirmo mi camino siguiendo con mis historias.

Sé que son locas, sé que son raras, pero así escribo, sé que aún falta mucho por mejorar y lo are, con mucha práctica.

Estas historias las hago por diversión, y salen así porque mi imaginación es así. Y aunque no le agrede a todos, hay público a la que si le agrada, así que por ese apoyo que encuentro en sus palabras, por esa alegría que me transmite en sus comentarios. Por ustedes, mil gracias.

Seguiré con mis historias, locas y raras.

Atte. Aniyasha

Sayo que estén muy bien.


	7. celos

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome público querido XD, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, es un gran placer para mi saber que les encanta la historia, si lo sé un poco tarde pero toda vía tengo doble turno, por ustedes es porque actualizo lo más rápido posible, por ese apoyo que encuentro en sus palabras, por esa alegría que me transmite en sus comentarios. Por ustedes, mil gracias.**

**Advertencias: es un mundo donde Kushina y Minato sobrevivieron milagrosamente cuando Madara los ataco en el momento que Naruto nació.**

**Kushina no quiere a una Nuera Rarita, pero Hinata le demostrara que ama realmente a Naruto.**

**Los problemas de que la suegra no te acepte.**

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi nee-chan.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**RETO: DULCE NAVIDAD**

**.**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA. **

**.**

**KUSHINA VS HINATA**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7: CELOS**

**.**

**.**

**BY. Aniyasha**

**.**

.

.

.

Naruto estaba fuera de sí, quería golpear al pervertido que se atrevió a tocar a su novia, sentía el chacra del Kyuubi explotar, por eso el primer golpe fue brutal, sintió satisfacción cuando escucho el crujir de los huesos de Markos, sus ojos rojos miraron a su víctima cerca del bosque, la entrada de Konoha ahora estaba más lejos.

Se encamino a una velocidad sorprendente, mataría a ese sujeto, así lo exigía su ser, alzo el puño vio al sujeto tratando de recuperarse, tenía que reconocer que su adversario era poderoso.

Una sonrisa fría y aterradora se apreciaba en Naruto.

Cuando aventó el golpe, fue interceptado por una barrera.

Se sorprendió al ver a su novia protegiendo al pervertido., tal acción lo confundió y dejo que su poder se perdiera.

Hinata respiro cansada por utilizar tanto chacra y evitar que dañaran mas a markos, aun que él se lo merecía, sabía que Naruto perdió el control.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?.

-Naruto-kun, tranquilízate.- dijo nerviosamente, el chacra rojo aun no se perdía por completo.- se que se comporto mal pero así no arreglaras nada.

-te gusta, ¿verdad?- sus ojos aun rojos miraban con celos al patán que se escondía detrás de Hinata.

-no, sabes que no, pero…

-pero nada, es él quien tiene la culpa de que yo quiera matarlo, pero tú te pones de su lado.- se cruzo de brazos y miro a ambos fríamente.- claro pasaste todo un día con él, y te gusta más que yo, él es un perfecto príncipe mientras yo soy un gran estúpido.- se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el bosque.

Kushina quiso intervenir pero al ver la situación se quedo estática en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, la culpa la asechaba, ella ocasionó que su hijo perdiera el control.

Se encamino a paso lento donde Hinata curaba a Markos, al llegar recibió una mirada de angustia por parte de su nuera.

-yo lo llevare con Tsunade.- dijo la pelirroja.- vez a casa Hinata, descansa, deja que Naruto recupere la calma, cuando se dé cuenta que está equivocado regresara.- agarro a Markos como si fuera un muñeco.- todo está bien.

Hinata asintió no muy convencida de dejar a Naruto solo, su mirada se dirigió por la zona donde él se perdió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto estaba recostado sobre el pasto, cerca de la cascada, cerró los ojos y trato de mantenerse en control.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, afligido, tantos sentimientos lo confundía y lo alteraba.

Necesitaba descansar y olvidar todo.

Se sumió en un profundo sueño sin darse cuenta que era observado por un grupo de chicas, que suspiraron al verlo ahí, SOLO.

Bella, Emina, Nico, kuraii, Anisha miraban con adoración al hombre magnifico que estaba reposando cerca del manantial.

-quiero verlo de cerca.- comento Nico, moviéndose entre los arbustos lentamente para que no alterara al rubio.

Sus hermanas siguieron el ejemplo de ella, y con mucha delicadeza se acercaron a él.

Suspiraron internamente al verlo. La tarde caía y el bosque se veía con los colores del invierno, el agua del lago probablemente muy fría y la tierra dura.

-¿Por qué estará con esa cara?.- pregunto Anisha y sus hermanas vieron las arrugas que tenía en los ojos aun cerrados, eso significaba malestar.

-a lo mejor se sintió mal.- Bella, estaba muy pensativa, no era normal ver a Naruto enojado.

-alguna pelea de enamorados.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Kuraii?.- Emina Uchiha activo su saringa para tratar de entrar en la mente del rubio y se sorprendió cuando tuvo una imagen borrosa de lo que al parecer fue una pelea.

Pero Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien quiso aplicar un nintsu sobre él, se sentó de inmediato y dirigió su mirada a unos arbustos que se movieron.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, algo asustadas por verse descubiertas.

-ya nos escucho, lo mejor es atacar.- Anisha se levanto y salió de los arbustos dirigiéndose al rubio.

El chico se sorprendió al ver salir a ellas del matorral.

-buenas tardes Naru-chan.- la peliblanca se sentó a lado de Naruto y vio como sus hermanas lo rodeaban.

-hola Anisha.- tartamudeo un poco, la mirada ámbar era muy penetrante, y al verse rodeado por ellas se intimido un poco, no le gustaba ser el centro de atracción.- ¿Qué hacían?

-te observábamos.- comento Nico, con una gran sonrisa.- apreciábamos tu belleza masculina.

Todas asintieron y provocaron un gran sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?.- bella lo miro con sus intensos ojos verdes queriendo descubrir por qué la mirada azul estaba opacada.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y se sonrojo más.

-bueno estoy estresado dattebayo.

No creyeron esa mentira, sin embargo todas se miraron entre si luego lo miraron a él y el cuerpo de chico tembló al ver la mirada de cada una de ellas. Se pararon juntas y bella extendió la mano a Naruto, quien por impulso la tomo pero se arrepintió en el momento que escucho:

-nosotras de ayudaremos a des estresarte.- kuraii quiso sonar tierna, pero su voz sonó demasiado ronca.

-¿a dónde me llevan?.- pregunto preocupado.

-a un lugar donde te sentirás bien.- Emina lo empujo.

Bella iba a lado izquierdo, Aniyasha en el lado derecho, enfrente Emina, atrás Nico y kuraii.

Naruto sabía que no podía escapar de ellas, así que decidió hacerle caso a uno de los tantos consejos que Ero-sannin le decía: _cuando un grupo de mujeres te rapten, tu solo facilito y cooperando, ellas aran el resto._

Claro nunca entendió bien el consejo, pero al ver lo determinadas que eran el grupo de ninjas decidió no poner resistencia.

**0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0**

A Naruto, lo llevaron a un lugar que siempre había querido conocer por curiosidad, el famoso club irresistible naranja.

Vio como ellas dieron 5 toques y una rejilla de la puerta se abrió, al verlos se sorprendió pero rápidamente abrieron la puerta naranja.

Trajo duro, se detuvo en la entrada pero fue empujado y arrastrado por sus secuestradoras.

Quien custodiaba la entrada era Kem una ninja de pelo negro y ojos grises, muy bonita, la cual estaba sonrojada y lo veía incrédula.

-Kem, cierra la boca.- Anisha lo galo a su izquierda en donde aprecio el lugar y ahogo un gemido.

La habitación era grande, y en ella se veía en el fondo seis computadoras completamente equipadas, a la derecha había varios sillones acomodados graciosamente, diferentes eran cada uno de ellos y los tamaños irregulares, ahí pudo reconocer a mas integrantes de este club, se tapo los oídos cuando escucho el chillido de una de ellas.

-NARU-CHAN.- grito Mary y junto con ella otras dos más gritaron, era Sele y Vale.

Él sonrió nervioso y siguió caminando, su mirada recorrió nuevamente el lugar y se paro por completo cuando a su lado derecho encontró dos posters tamaño familiar de su padre y de él, en baños menores, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era como ellas lograron conseguir tales fotos, lo segundo que sintió fue miedo, alzo su mirada al techo para desviarla de esa imagen perturbadora pero se congelo cuando vio, una imagen de su madre y padre abrazados , con letras grandes decía irresistible naranja y a lado él con Hinata.

Sintió que su cuerpo fue jalado y se dejo llevar, no podría sorprenderse más de lo que ya estaba, pero en eso se equivoco, cuando entro a otra habitación grande y vio todo un spa de relajación incluso se había al fondo si su vista no lo engañaba un manantial, de repente ya no lo agarraban de sus brazos , sino del cuerpo en cuestión de segundos fue despojado de sus ropas, afortunadamente lo dejaron en calzoncillos pero era una situación muy vergonzosa, le dieron una toalla y él se la enrollo en la cintura, queriéndose cubrir un poco, pero las miradas que veía en cada una de las chicas ahí reunidas lo hacía sentir que estaba desnudo, rodeado de mujeres que le saltarían encima.

Bella fue la que rompió el silencio.

-estas estresado y nosotros tenemos el mejor SPA de Konoha, te ayudaremos a relajarte, déjalo todo en nuestras manos.

-yo agradezco que quieran ayudarme.- hablo nervioso él.- pero, no quiero ser una molestia.

-nunca serás una molestia.- su voz sensual llamo la atención de Naruto, Sorahime lo encamino a una cama de masaje.- recuéstate, te ayudaremos, y no te preocupes nunca aremos nada que tu no quieras.

Temía por su vida reconoció Naruto, así que mejor era dejar que ellas hicieran lo que querían, no sucedería nada malo por recibir un masaje, se recostó sobre la fría cama y sintió como se tenso cuando unas manos que su cuerpo no reconocía lo acariciaban, pero el aceite que le aplicaron y las caricias termino por relajarlo.

Varias manos lo masajearon y claro, también manosearon, sus pompis fueron apretadas en muchas ocasiones y sus músculos del brazo fueron acariciados de manera sensual, claro se inquieto bastante cuando masajearon sus piernas.

-por kami.- suspiro Tsubaki.- tienes un hermoso trasero y unas piernas increíbles.- sus manos pequeñas lo recorrieron y acariciaron.- estas muy bien, Naru-chan.

Un sonrojado Naruto no pudo hablar.

-déjalo de acosar nee-chan, tiene ahora que darse una buena limpieza facial.

Ahí, Naruto pudo ver a sus secuestradoras, ya que cada una le aplicaba una mascarilla diferente. Nico le toco los labios y él la miro aterrado, la mirada de la castaña era realmente aterradora.

-tienes unos labios perfectos.- suspiro y delineo nuevamente con la punta de los dedos.- ¿puedo darte un beso?.

No pudo reaccionar ante tal acción, por que cuando él iba a decir que no, ella ya lo estaba besando.

-¡hey!, ¡eso es injusto!.- Kem saco a Nico de encima del rubio.- yo también quiero un beso.- y ella lo beso.

-¡déjenlo en paz!.- bella quito a Kem de encima de él.- nada de besos robados.- aun que ella se mordió los labios, pero sonrió al ver la mirada azul de él.- tienes unos hermosos ojos, realmente no se cuales son más bonitos, si los tuyos o los de mina-chan.

-es hora de su baño.- Jess lo arrastro al manantial.- vamos quítate la toalla no podemos ver bajo el agua.

Temblando hizo caso de eso, adentro del agua estaba más seguro que afuera, cuando retiro su toalla y suspiro al estar en el manantial, cerró los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente, que lo relajaba, pero luego se tenso cuando sintió que varias personas entraban al agua, él se arrincono en una esquina, mientras veía a todas las chicas adentro del manantial, afortunadamente era grande.

Las miradas cayeron sobre él, y aun que había escuchado que a todo hombre le gustaría bañarse rodeado de bellezas, él estaba en contra de eso, ya que le inspiraban terror.

-cuenta porque estas así de tenso?.- Sofí, era la más pequeña de las hermanas.

-relájate no te comeremos.- nocturnal sonreía sinceramente.

Y él , no pudo contestar, pero ellas se encargaron de hacerlo entrar en confianza y olvido la pena, las vio como las amigas que eran, y empezó a platicar con ellas. Las horas pasaron rápidamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Hinata corría apresuradamente por la aldea buscándolo, se arrepentía mentalmente, debió de buscarlo antes, él pobre de seguro estaba solo, con hambre y enojado con ella.

En el bosque no estaba, en su restaurante preferido no lo habían visto, con su papa no estaba, en los campos de entrenamiento tampoco, había recorrido las calles de la aldea y tampoco lo encontró.

Descanso en el parque, tratando de pensar, no estaba tampoco con los Uchiha ni Hyuuga, cerró los ojos y se sentó en la banca, cuando un comentario la sorprendió.

-por fin te encontré.- exclamaba Tsuki.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-con Sensei Jiraiya.- dijo Isi-san.- ¿Por qué tanto ajetreó?

-Naru-chan esta en el club.

Hinata escucho el grito de Isi y ella se levanto, sus ojos aperlados brillaron furiosos y celosos, ella buscándolo preocupada y él feliz de la vida, desapareció en una cortina de humo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se escucho que tocaban fuerte y Kem abrió la puerta, pensando que eran sus hermanas , cuando se sorprendió al encontrar a una Hinata diferente a la de siempre.

-con permiso vengo por mi NOVIO.- entro a paso decidido y firme al lugar y no fue necesario activar su técnica de visión, ya que los gritillos y chillidos de varias mujeres le enseñaron el camino.

Entro a lo que parecía un SPA, en el fondo de la habitación color naranja su prometido se encontraba charlando amenamente con un grupo de ninjas, hablaba y movía las manos, ellas estaban al pendiente de todo lo que él decía.

-BUENAS NOCHES.- fue todo lo que dijo, para llamar la atención del grupo ahí reunido.

Las miradas de ellas se sorprendieron y Naruto se sumergió en el agua.

-lamento interrumpir, solo quería cerciorarme de algo, así que con su permiso.- hizo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida.

Todas voltearon a ver a Naruto quien estaba en estado de Shock.

-Tonto, vístete y sal de tras de ella.- Bella le aventó su ropa.

Tan rápido como pudo se vistió sin importar que lo vieran todas ellas y se apresuro a alcanzarla.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Es un tonto,_ pensaba Hinata, ella estaba realmente furiosa, se encamino a la casa de Naruto, llego sin saludar a sus suegros y subió a la habitación, comenzó a meter sus cosas en la maleta, las lágrimas se apreciaban en su rostro.

Y de pronto se sintió acorralada en unos brazos, ella le dio una descarga de chacra Y LO ENCARO.

-aléjate, no quiero saber nada de ti de Naruto.

Él se cruzo de brazos y también la vio molesto.

Hinata ya había dejado de llorar y empaquetaba sus cosas.

-aquí la victima soy yo, protegiste a ese pervertido.

Los ojos aperlados brillaron furiosos.

-¿dime que ninguna de ellas te manoseó?.- se atrevió a preguntar, vio el sonrojo en él y eso confirmo sus sospechas.- es lo mismo, pero yo no salte a golpearlas, aun que ganas no me faltaban.

Naruto pensó que ella tenía razón, pero no había sido su culpa, no debió dejarse manosear y si Hinata hubiera actuado como él lo hizo, también hubiera defendido al grupo de chicas.

Ambos se miraron batallando internamente, ninguno quería ceder, enojados y llevados por un mal sentimiento de los celos, nublaban sus pensamientos.

El silencio invadía la habitación, los corazones latían apresuradamente, y la batalla entre el amor y los celos, termino cuando ambos dijeron la palabra mágica.

-te amo.- se vieron sonrojados.

-perdóname Hinata-chan, no debí de hablarte así, me comporte mal.

-yo también te pido disculpas por mis celos.- lo miro afligida.- temo que alguna de ellas pueda gustarte.

Y ahí sonrió radiante Naruto.

-para nada dattebayo.- la abrazo y beso delicadamente.- eres única.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kushina suspiro detrás de la puerta al escuchar la conversación, ahora estaba tranquila, retrocedió unos pasos y se topo con un Minato frio.

Ella sabía que estaba molesto, conocía perfectamente esa mirada azul tempestuosa. Y cuando él le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera y ella se encamino de tras de él.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina que tenía en su casa y dejo entrar a su esposa. Cerró con llave y sabía que nadie los escucharía e interrumpirían.

-estoy muy cansado de todo esto.- Minato la vio fijamente y Kushina se acomodo mejor en el sofá.- lo que has hecho fue muy grave y lo sabes.- ella asintió y él prosiguió.- Kushina deje que interfirieras en su relación porque pensé que arias cosas pequeñas, pero como siempre, superas cualquier cosa que yo espere de ti.- empezó a caminar por la habitación, no le gustaba regañarla pero era necesario.- Hinata no ha tenido una vida fácil, tu y yo lo sabemos, Hiashi es muy estricto y me sorprende el tipo de persona que es ella.- suspiro.- es una gran chica, y a soportado todas esa ridículas pruebas a las que la sometiste, tu comportamiento de hoy al dejarla a merced de markos fue una conducta errónea e infantil, sé que es difícil para ti compartir a Naruto, pero es una ley de la vida, como padres debemos de cuidar su bienestar y sé que tu sabes que ella realmente lo ama.- cuando su mirada se dirigió a su esposa , él se hablando por completo , ya que ella lloraba.

Kushina sintió como la abrazaban.

-soy una mala madre ttebane.- chillo y abrazo mas a Minato.

-no lo eres.- acariciaba el cabello rojo.- simplemente es difícil compartirlo.

-es que es mi bebe, y tienes razón ella es la mejor, me pase, la he hecho sufrir más de lo que ha sufrido.- aferrada a los brazos de su esposo, reconocía sus equivocaciones.

-amor.- dijo dulcemente, levantando el rostro de ella y limpiando las lágrimas, beso delicadamente sus labios.- es muy fácil de solucionar lo que has hecho.

Kushina se perdió en la mirada azul, y la abrazo mas, es cierto ella podía solucionar lo que había hecho, su mente trabajo rápidamente en una respuesta y al obtenerla miro nuevamente a su Minato.

-se como componer todo lo que he hecho.- dijo feliz, con un brillo en sus ojos.- quedara claro ante todos, incluso ojitos aceptara.

-Kushina, solo acéptala tú, trátala mejor, no le hagas travesuras, eso es lo importante, que se acaben las dichosas pruebas.

-no, quiero que quede muy claro que ellos son la pareja perfecta.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

-en las festividades de navidad existe la tradición de la pareja navideña.

-Kushina, nosotros ganamos ese reto por siete ocasiones seguidas, por eso dejaron de hacer tal prueba.

La mirada violeta brillo intensamente.

-por eso, te pido que me ayudes, porque la última prueba de ella será vencernos a nosotros.

Minato negó con la cabeza, pero al pensar bien la idea de Kushina podría funcionar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si lo sé, ¬¬ muy raro.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, eso me pone triste pero no me preocupa ya que tengo ideadas otras historias con estos mismos personajes.

A muchos les gusta las historias de estas dos parejas juntas y para mi es un placer escribir con ellos.

Así que ya lo saben, el siguiente capítulo es el final, jajajjajaj en si debió de haber terminado en diciembre, y yo la alargue hasta marzo.

Respondiendo algunas preguntas:

Esta historia no era la que debía de actualizarse, ya que clases de sexología casi estaba terminada pero mi laptop murió, se perdió esa continuación y otras que ya estaban a la mitad.

Así que disculpen la tardanza.

Y …..seducir: una misión de placer, si es la historia más pervertida que he escrito ya que en clases de sexología no han lemon, sino habla de temas pervertidos con ejemplos sencillos de perversiones, pero no existe contacto más fuerte, si quieren lemon leer en la otra historia. XD

PROXIMO CAPITULO

KUSHINA VS HINATA: la pareja perfecta.

Agradezco sus comentarios, me hacen muy pero muy feliz, gracias por su apoyo, por el tiempo de escribir unas palabras para mí, es genial saber que les encanta lo raro que escribo.

Les mando muchos abrazos y besos virtuales, disculpen no responder a sus comentarios pero el doble turno llama.

XD, si me regañaran pero ustedes valen para mi mucho, así que alegrarme porque los regaños me ponen triste.

Éxitos, nos leemos, Aniyasha.


	8. kushina vs hinata primera parte

**NI HAO.- aquí reportándome con la Historia que participa dentro del reto de actualización por mi parte contra Erza Uchiha. A quien le dedico esta final y espero con ansias su ataque ttebane.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FORUM **

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.**

**ERZA UCHIHA VS ANIYASHA**

**RETO DE ACTUALIZACION.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIAS. Mundo alternativo, las consecuencias de que la suegra no te quiera.**

**Aniyasha**

**Presenta la primera parte del**

**El Último capitulo**

**de**

**La batalla entre **

**Kushina vs Hinata.**

.

.

.

.

El día amaneció frio pero eso no impidió que Konoha comenzara su actividad diaria tan temprano y con alegría. Hoy era veinticinco de Diciembre la fiesta de Navidad. Konoha se vestía de colores navideños, rojo, verde, blanco en todo tipo de adornos. la plaza principal de la aldea estaba terminando de ser decorada por la esposa del Hokage. Ella era la organizadora del evento al cual asistían todos los clanes y conviven armoniosamente.

-todo está bien ttebane.- Kushina miro el lugar y asintió satisfecha.- solo deja los muérdagos ahí arriba Mina-chan.

El Hokage quien vestía en este día ropa informal volvía a mover las dichosas ramitas de un lugar a otro algo cansado de tanto ajetreó.

-¿aquí?.- pregunto por decimonovena vez. Al ver como Kushina miraba nuevamente las ramitas inconformes él se bajo de la escalera y se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.- deja los muérdagos en paz Kushina.- la mirada azul se paseo por el Lugar. – todo ha quedado fantástico, te felicito.

Kushina se sonrojo al comentario y ver como la miraba, estaba debajo de un muérdago y aprovecho la oportunidad para saltar encima de su esposo y robarle un beso de pasión. Él gustosamente se dejo llevar y la apreso dentro de sus brazos. El frio de la mañana quedo sustituido y un calorcillo inundaba el cuerpo de ambos.

-¡Mama ¡.- chillo Naruto.- ¿Qué ejemplo das a tu hijo?.- negó con la cabeza y luego miro a su padre con reproche.- Eres Hokage dattebayo.- chillo nuevamente Naruto.- y andas por ahí levantando a mi madre …

Kushina se trono los dedos y un chakra se expandió sobre ella.

-¡Naruto!.- Grito.- RESPETA A TUS PADRES TTEBANE!.- y se acerco a él con la intención de conversar sobre cómo debe de comportarse con sus progenitores.

El rubio menor comenzó a sudar frio al ver la molestia de su adorada madre y emprendió la retirada.

Minato miro todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-nunca cambiaran.- pensó en voz alta.

-Eso espero.- contesto una voz suave a su lado.

El Hokage miro a la pelinegra con una sonrisa de disculpa impresa. Su adorada nuera traía un vestido de ángel algo descubierto y se notaba incomoda. Pero debía de reconocer que se veía muy bien con el. La heredera Hyuuga tenía un encanto atrayente y eso metería en problemas a su Hijo con lo imprudente que era. Ese pensamiento le saco una sonrisa mayor. _La vida de ellos sería igual que la que compartía él con Kushina. Una vida de movimiento, una vida en constante ajetreó y para nada monotonía o aburrida._

-vamos a desayunar Hinata-chan. Teuchi debe de tenernos el desayuno listo.- sonrió apenado.- lo he obligado a abrir el día de Hoy.

Ella sonrió a su suegro, asintió y camino a lado de él rumbo al lugar donde venden ramen. No platicaban, iban pacíficamente caminando por las calles en un ameno silencio, así eran ellos dos. Tranquilos y apreciaban el día, las cosas bellas, delicadas y con una sonrisa tenue, tranquila, saludaban a los aldeanos.

La gente de Konoha hacia una reverencia al verlos pasar tranquilamente respetando el estatus del Hokage y a una de las herederas más importantes de la aldea. Al verlos juntos pensaban en la similitud de carácter, No pudieron evitar pensar por un momento en el cierto parecido en sus formas de ser. Pero también encontraba muchas cosas diferentes a la vez. Pero la semejanza que los unió en mayor igualdad era que ambos habían caído ante el encanto de las personas más escandalosas de la aldea. Y así la historia se repetía, ahora como protagonistas una tranquila mujer para un hombre imperativo.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron al lugar y el olor a ramen recién preparado los cautivos.

-Buenos días Hokage y buen día Hinata-chan.

-Buenos días Teuchi. Disculpa el abuso de poder.- comento el rubio sentándose en la barra.

-buen día.- Hinata se sentó a lado de su suegro y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al rubio. Quien conversaba animadamente con el dueño del local. Era tan parecido a Naruto físicamente hablando. Pero tenía esa madures que venía con el tiempo.

-¿sucede algo?.- pregunto al ver la mirada aperlada brillosa sobre él. Carraspeo varias veces incomodo ante la atención que mostraba su nuera sobre él.

Ella sonrió ante la cara de incomodidad de su suegro.

-pensé que nadie aparte de Kushina-san podía hacerlo sonrojar.- comento con una voz suave.

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

-Yo…

Una risa cantarina se escucho por parte de ella.

-No quise incomodarlo.- ella jugueteó con una servilleta y evito su mirada.- lo que pasa es que pensé en lo parecido que son físicamente Naruto y Usted. Dentro de unos años él se verá aun mejor de lo que está ahora.- dijo en un susurro.

Minato no sabía que contestar ante tales pensamientos de Hinata.

-Tu también te veraz muy bien con él tiempo.- contesto algo ronco e incomodo.

-espero poder ver eso.- su voz se torno con añoranza.- _quiero ver cómo los años afectan a Naruto-kun, quiero apreciar esos cambios en él. Y saber que he estado ahí para verlo crecer, madurar. _

-Lo harás Hinata.- su voz se torno lleno de Orgullo.- Mi hijo no pudo haber encontrado a nadie mejor que tu.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta comenzó al atardecer, la plaza estaba llena de civiles y Ninjas. Todos compartían comidas, juegos y disfrutaban de la celebración. En la tarima que estaba bellamente decorada había músicos tocando villancicos.

-No está nada mal el evento.- Fugaku miro el lugar y asintió. Se encontraba sentado en una de las largas mesas donde todos convivían.- al menos hay algunas cosas buenas en ti.

La pelirroja dejo de comer su ramen por un momento y miro con frustración al Uchiha.

-Podían al menos hoy no pelear.- pidió amablemente Minato. Quien también comía un gran plato de ramen.

El Uchiha asintió.

-él comenzó ttebane.

-Por favor Kushina, es navidad.

-deben de aprender a comportarse.- Hiashi dejo los palillos encima de su servilleta y miro a sus amigos con autosuficiencia.- comprendo a la perfección el comentario de Fugaku y estoy de acuerdo con él.

-¿insinúas que no tengo muchas cualidades ttebane?

El Hyuuga la miro detenidamente.

-Qué bueno que somos ahora familia ttebane.- Kushina miro ahora victoriosa a Ojitos.- _Nuestros nietos serán tan lindos_.- comento con una gran sonrisa.

Hiashi frunció el ceño al imaginar su futuro nada alentador.

-por kami.- se quejo Minato alzando la voz.- dejen de pelear.

La música dejo de ser escuchada. Y Kushina rápidamente se puso de pie, era hora de comenzar con los regalos y los últimos eventos del día. Sonrió para sí misma y se encamino jalando a su esposo de la mano. Subió a la tarima y con una voz fuerte agarro el micrófono.

-Muy buenas tardes ttebane.- chillo con alegría.- Hoy celebramos la navidad como todos los años en este gran evento organizado por todos. Agradezco la colaboración y su asistencia. Me es grato ver como aun que sea una vez al año nos reunimos todos. La familia Namikaze Uzumaki les desea una feliz navidad.- ella saco unas tarjetitas.- muy bien , saquemos nuestros regalos y comencemos con el intercambio.- al decirlo hizo unos cuantos sellos y se inicio una lluvia de nieve tenue.

Los regalos comenzaron a ser entregados. Varios recibían uno o dos, amigos, padres, hermanos, maestros, ninjas, enamorados. Todos compartían sus obsequios.

Minato se acerco a Kushina con una caja pequeña de color plata bellamente adornada. La Pelirroja sonrió y ella le entrego una caja grande color rojo. Ambos intercambiaron sus regalos.

Al abrirlos Kushina chillo de emoción. Un corazón de cristal color rojo con su nombre y el de Minato gravado en letras cursivas de color dorado, era el dije que colgaba de una bella cadena de plata.

El Hokage abrió su regalo ante la mirada ansiosa de su bella esposa. Encontró una capa de color rojo como la que él tenía.

-me encanta quitarte la ropa mina-chan.- comento ella.- y esta será para ocasiones especiales ttebane.

Minato se sonrojo ante los comentarios de su bella esposa.

.

.

.

.

-Espero que te guste dattebayo.- Naruto entrego una cajita envuelta de color naranja a su bella novia.

Hinata intercambio su regalo con una sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a abrirlos.

Naruto chillo de emoción, la prenda era una chamarra naranja con mangas negras, en la parte de atrás el símbolo del remolino se unía al del clan Hyuuga.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida de la bella pieza que había en el interior de su regalo. Un anillo de oro blanco con la forma de un remolino y terminaba con un bello diamante en el centro. La pieza era sencilla y hermosa a la vez.

-esta genial.- Naruto se quito la chamarra que traía y se puso la que le regalo Hinata, encontrándola perfecta.- ¿te gusto?.- pregunto radiante, pero se cohibió al ver como su novia lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.- puedo cambiarlo dattebayo. Te regalare lo que quieras Hinata pero no llores.- se acerco a ella con timidez.

-Tonto.- susurro y se limpio las lágrimas.- me encanto, gracias.

Él le quito la sortija y se la puso en el dedo. Ella sonrió radiante y ambos se acercaron para darse el gran beso.

.

.

.

.

-Atención ttebane.- chillo Kushina por el micrófono.- he visto las miradas de todos por los regalos, me es grato ver tanta emoción junta.- miro a sus amigos. Y su mirada se centro en el líder Hyuuga.- pero esto aun no se acaba esto ttebane. Existe el último evento del día, EL RETO DE LA PAREJA NAVIDENA.- grito eufóricamente.- como todos saben este reto lo ganamos Mina-chan y yo por siete años continuos hace mucho tiempo.- prosiguió ella ante la mirada atónica de todos.- pero es tiempo que la nueva generación continúe con las tradiciones. Por lo que la Pareja Naranja reta a Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuuga a un encuentro…

El silencio cayó en la plaza. La Joven pareja miro el escenario con una sensación de que caían en un precipicio y no sabían que hacer al respecto.

Kushina tomo la mano de Minato y sonrió.

Hinata Y Naruto sabían que no podían evitar el reto. Así que tomados de la mano se encaminaron a la tarima.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí.

La segunda parte se subirá en esta semana o en la otra.

Si lo se ¬¬ me ha quedado raro ttebane.

.

.

.

Mi querida Erza Uchiha. Aquí tienes la primera parte del capitulo queria que lo vieras y que te animara en algo me pica la curiosidad por tu historia. La continuación será pronto.

.

.

.

Disculpen el atrasó de esta continuación pero no me gustan los finales me bloquean.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias por leer, gracias por seguir la historia.

Los quiere Aniyasha.


	9. el reto

**NI HAO.- aquí reportándome con la Historia que participa dentro del reto de actualización por mi parte contra Erza Uchiha. **

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FORUM **

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.**

**ERZA UCHIHA VS ANIYASHA**

**RETO DE ACTUALIZACION.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIAS. Mundo alternativo, las consecuencias de que la suegra no te quiera.**

**Aniyasha**

**El Último capitulo**

**de**

**La batalla entre **

**Kushina vs Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Capítulo Final .- El ultimo reto…**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata llevándola hasta el estrado. La gente ahí reunida se abría paso para que la pareja retada llegara con la combinación naranja.

La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y jugueteaba con el micrófono en la mano.

Minato estaba nervioso por participar en este tipo de juegos_. «Ya no eran unos niños para retar de una manera infantil a otra pareja. En algún tiempo le gusto participar en los retos, pero eso fue hace más de diecisiete años.»_

-rápido ttebane.- chillo Kushina impaciente.

El rubio menor apretó el paso, su corazón latía rápidamente y estaba súper nervioso. Hinata trataba de seguir el paso de su novio, ella también se sentía con un gran nudo en el estomago y sobre todo estaba muy nerviosa. «_Sabía que su adorada suegra podía salir con cualquier cosa, la verdad es que ella comenzaba a cansarse de este tipo de Juegos infantiles_.»

La gente mayor, que había visto con anterioridad los retos hace más de diecisiete años ya sabían que esperar. Los de la nueva generación no sabían que sucedería. Muchos pensaban que se batieran en duelo. Otros tenían le idea de Kushina retaría Hinata en comer ramen o prepararlo. Al final de cuentas si querías pertenecer a una familia adoradora de ese platillo ese conocimiento era indispensable.

Pero todos estaban a la expectativa. «_¿Podría la nueva combinación naranja ganar? »_

Al llegar al estrado Kushina se puso enfrente de Hinata, la peli azul se mantuvo firme en su lugar, sus ojos aperlados brillaron. La sonrisa zorruna de Kushina la inquieto un poco, pero había vivido con ella estos veinticinco días y de cierta forma la comenzaba a conocer. Su adorada suegra no aria algo que provocara la muerte a nadie, _claro no con intensión_. Desearía utilizar el byakugan y poder anticipar los movimientos de su oponente. Desafortunadamente no podía iniciar un ataque hasta que su oponente decidiera la forma de atacarla. Por el momento solo podía estar preparada para lo peor y tratar de defenderse rápido.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mantuvo su mirada fija en su madre, pero ella miraba a Hinata. Sabía que las cosas no serian fáciles en su familia, que su adorada progenitora era demasiado sobre protectora con él. Pero no dejaría que siguiera ocasionándole molestias a Hinata. No ahora. Por lo que la jalo para ponerla detrás de él y ser el muro protector de la intensa mirada violeta.

-Mamá.- chillo fuerte.- quiero que acabe esto.- exigió exaltado.- ¿podemos tener una navidad normal?, ¿puedes comenzarte a portar de acuerdo a tu edad dattebayo?

Kushina Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos y elevo su chakra.

-En primera jovencito.- comenzó a decir señalándolo.- respeta a tu madre ttebane, en segunda esto es para festejar la navidad, es un reto muy antiguo y que se perdió hace varios años. ¡Estoy rescatando las tradiciones ttebane!

Naruto había dado un paso a trazas por el ataque de palabras que inicio su mamá. Hinata trato de pasar a lado de él, pero el rubio la mantuvo de tras de él. Sus ojos azules brillaron molestos, amaba a su madre pero a veces al ser de caracteres similares eso los hacía chocar. En su casa siempre había batallas de todo y por todo, ellos dos lo originaban. Su padre era el árbitro de ese juego.

-Mamá, por favor dattebayo.- comenzó a replicar.- Dejemos esto en paz. Quiero disfrutar de una navidad normal.- hizo un puchero con los labios.

Kushina frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. El micrófono fue destrozado para evitar golpear a su bebe. Quien mantenía a su adorada novia detrás de él. Como si necesitara que alguien la protegiera.

-creo que le debes de preguntar a tu noviecita si desea participar o no ttebane.- dijo con burla.

A lo que el rubio menor contesto moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Ya fue suficiente dattebayo!.- su voz careció del tono simplón de siempre, era firme y decidido. Algo poco usual del normal.

El chakra de Kushina se altero externándolo en su cabello el cual se alzo amenazadoramente. _Había llegado al límite de la paciencia_, trono sus dedos, limito el espacio quedando a solo dos pasos de su hijo. Y ese instante en que miro a su pequeño Naruto, noto que era más alto que ella, noto también como su mirada tan idéntica a su padre mostraba la misma determinación cuando él protegía algo. _¿En qué momento creció tanto?, se pregunto._ Para ella su pequeño aun la necesitaba, _y tal vez sí_, pero no para cambiarle los pañales, no para darle de comer, o enseñarle sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. _Su hijo la necesitaría para siempre, pero como un apoyo_. Era el momento de dejar de tratarlo como un chiquillo y abrir la jaula para que el mismo hiciera su nido. Una vida donde ella solo apoyaría, donde trataría de guiarlo pero ahora de lejos. _Cuánta razón tenía Minato._ Su amado esposo trato de decírselo de mil maneras, pero como de costumbre ella hizo lo que quiso.

.

.

.

.

Minato suspiro de frustración, tal vez era la época del año, tal vez no le gustaba el rostro de su nuera al ver como los dos caos comenzaban a mostrar el carácter que tanto los caracterizaba. Tal vez lo único que quería él era seguir disfrutando del día a lado de su familia. Tal vez muchas cosas.

Sus ojos azules trataron de llamar la atención de los plateados de su nuera. Cuando ambos se conectaron un mensaje fue enviado y recibido. Era él momento de que ellos actuaran y aplacaran el remolino que estaba comenzando.

El Hokage dio un paso para acercarse a Kushina quien al parecer tenía inmovilizado a Naruto.

Y Hinata se zafó por fin del agarre de su novio. Fue más rápida que él y se puso enfrenté de su adorada suegra, quien bajo rápidamente la mirada violeta para centrar toda su atención en la aperlada.

-Kushina-san.- dijo firmemente con ese tono que utilizaba su padre cuando quería hacer valer su posición.- creo que… -

Fue jalada nuevamente y puesta detrás de Naruto. La dulce y tierna Hinata termino por agotar su paciencia e hizo algo que dejo mudo a todos los que se encontraban viendo la escena. Activo el byakugan y golpeo en la espalda a Naruto para que este dejara de moverse momentáneamente y ella pudiera por fin hablar.

El rubio gruño por el golpe y nuevamente su novia estuvo enfrente de él.

-¡HINATA! ¿Qué haces dattebayo?.- él dejo de hablar cuando miro que ella no desactivo el byakugan, en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto furiosa. _Y ahora lo estaba_.

La mirada aperlada activada, vio fijamente a su adorada suegra. Sabía que no la intimidaba pero ya era tiempo de detener a esos dos.

-No quiero participar en otro reto.- se escucho el murmullo de la gente al declinar el reto.- he convivido con usted por veinticinco días y creo haber demostrado mi interés autentico por su hijo.- desactivo su técnica.- ya no deseó participar en juegos que considero infantiles, así como no deseo que mi padre siga torturando a Naruto.- Hinata trataba de hablar elocuentemente, manteniendo aun un control sobre su enojo.- Amo a Naruto, aun cuando él cree, que no soy lo suficiente fuerte como para enfrentarme a Usted. Pero sé que lo soy. ..

-Hinata-chan yo no quiero que te exaltes dattebayo.- el rubio menor por fin pudo moverse. Y trato de abrazar a su novia. Pero Hinata al voltearlo a ver, le dejo muy claro que de momento no deseaba sus atenciones.

Minato puso una mano sobre Kushina.

-Yo tampoco participare, creo que ambos.- dijo mirando a Naruto y a su esposa.- deben de tranquilizar esa hiperactividad y disfrutar de las fiestas.

-Mina-chan…

Los ojos azules la miraron fijamente y negó con la cabeza. Voltio a ver a los presentes regalándole una sincera sonrisa de disculpa.

-sigamos por favor con la fiesta. Aun hay eventos que disfrutar.- dicho esto jalo a su esposa y se la llevo del lugar.

.

.

.

.

_Minutos después_

Naruto siguió a Hinata debajo de un gran árbol donde colgaban los deseos para el año nuevo. Iba silencioso, notando como su princesa a un seguía molesta con él.

-yo no te creo débil.- se atrevió a decir.- creo que eres fuerte, decidida y no puedo evitar protegerte.

Hinata detuvo sus pasos, se dio la vuelta y lo encaro.

-te amo.- comenzó a decir.- pero necesito que me dejes luchar cuando sea necesario.- ella entrecerró los ojos.- puedo defenderme.

Él asintió, no muy convencido. Se acerco a ella alzando sus manos para encerrar el bello rostro de porcelana.

-Discúlpame.- limito la distancia y la beso suavemente.

Hinata correspondió, alzo sus manos para pasarlas por su espalda de él y atraerlo a ella. Fue algo tierno, no apasionado. Cuando se separaron se miraron con muchos sentimientos.

-Por el momento todo estará bien hasta que se enteren de que serán abuelos dattebayo.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

La Hyuuga se sonrojo y acaricio su vientre con ilusión.

-esperaremos un poco antes de anunciarlo Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

.

El lider del clan Hyuuga se acerco a su futura consuegra, quien estaba sentada a metros del gran árbol.

-Esperaba más de ti Kushina.- Hiashi se sentó a lado de la pelirroja, le ofreció una bebida caliente.

La Uzumaki vio con sorpresa la bebida, después aspiro el olor del chocolate para comprobar si tenía alguna cosa de dudosa procedencia.

-Tómalo, no le he puesto nada, aun que lo he pensado.- el líder del clan Hyuuga miraba a su hija a lo lejos. Estaba besando al mocoso ninja.

Kushina tomo un sorbo del chocolate y regreso su mirada a donde estaba su hijo.

-Había pensado en muchas cosas.- dijo de repente.- había tramado todo tipo de retos, una competencia digna… pero al final comprendí que mi pequeño había crecido ttebane.- suspiro con nostalgia.- ¿en qué momento crecen tanto?, dejan de ser niños para ser adultos. Lo comprendí cuando él la protegió…

Hiashi se unió a ella con un suspiro igual.

-No he sido buen padre.- acepto.- trate de educar a Hinata, sin embargo en algún momento herré mi camino. Trataba de hacerla fuerte por su bien, por el bien del clan. Pero no era la forma.

La pelirroja miro de reojo a su amigo, era rarísimo que el Hyuuga se abriera con ella y confesara sus sentimientos.

-si hubiera perdido a Mina-chan, yo hubiera cometido varios errores ttebane. Aun mas de los que hice.- sus ojos violetas miraron con amor a donde estaba su esposo. El cual conversaba amenamente con los Uchiha.

Una curva en los labios del Hyuuga era lo más semejante a una sonrisa.

-¿Estás tratando de consolarme?

Kushina regreso su mirada a su futuro consuegro.

-Estoy diciendo que no somos perfectos como padres ttebane. Tu y yo hemos cometido muchos errores, pero siempre pensando en el bien de nuestros hijos. No hay un libro o alguna técnica que se pueda utilizar para ser perfectos.

-Es sorprendente que alguien como tú, pueda decir algo bueno.

Ella alzo su mano para golpearlo animadamente en el brazo.

-Se ven bien juntos.- Kushina entrecerró los ojos mirando como su Hijo agarraba a Hinata con demasiada delicadeza.

Hiashi miro curioso a su consuegra el tono de voz era uno quisquilloso. Sus ojos aperlados se centraron más en la joven pareja. Y le gusto ver a Hinata sonreír abiertamente, su rostro resplandecía, sus mejillas tenían un suave sonrojo. El atuendo de ángel era un poco descubierto pero asintió cuando Naruto se quito la chamarra y se la puso, protegiéndola del frio.

-está embarazada.- el susurro inaudible de Kushina fue escuchado perfectamente por Hiashi.- por kami… ¡vamos hacer abuelos!.

La tierra pareció detenerse, el día pareció congelarse. Hiashi Hyuuga no supo cómo actuar ante tal noticia.

-¡SERE ABUELA TTEBANE!.- cuando la idea se planteo en su cabeza estaba inquieta.- tenemos que organizar un gran boda ttebane.- se paro y encaro a su suegro. Para después agarrarlo, alzarlo y abrazarlo.- ¡un bebe ojitos!.- lo seguía abrazando y dando saltos ante un estático Hyuuga.- será hermoso, todo un Uzumaki. ..

.

.

.

.

Los chillidos incomprensibles de Kushina se escucharon en la plaza, pero lo que más impresiono a todos fue ver como abrazaba efusivamente al líder Hyuuga.

Hinata miro la escena junto a lado de Naruto. Cuando Kushina los miro, la pareja supo que de alguna forma ellos sabían del nuevo integrante.

-¡NARUTO CORRE TTEBANE!.- fue todo lo que pudo decir Kushina, antes de que Hiashi reaccionara y comenzara a cazar a su bebe.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, el rubio menor comenzó su huida al ver la mirada furiosa de su adorado suegro.

.

.

.

.

Kushina llego al árbol donde Hinata estaba nerviosa viendo como su padre empezaba a corretear a Naruto.

-Él estará bien ttebane.- la pelirroja sonrió abiertamente.- disculpa toda esta locura Hina-chan.- saco de su kimono una cajita.- de generación a generación los Uzumaki tenemos esto para la nueva familia.

Hinata abrió el regalo y le encanto la cadena roja con un remolino.

-Gracias, Kushina-san…

Ella negó con la cabeza y la miro con tanta ternura maternal.

-Fui muy grosera ttebane, te hice muchas maldades y otras tantas cosas.- ella le agarro las manos a la peli azul.- pero me entenderás algún día, cuando ese bebe deje de ser bebe y se convierta en hombre.- sus ojos violetas brillaron con lagrimas contenidas.- el amor de madre es uno de los más fuertes sentimientos del mundo. Cuida a Naruto, amalo mucho. Es difícil compartirlo, es difícil aceptar que tendrá a otra mujer más en su vida, pero es la ley de la vida. Así como yo tengo a Mina-chan, así él necesita esa otra mitad, ese amor diferente al paternal. Cuídalo.

Hinata abrazo a su suegra. Y ambas comenzaron a reír…

.

.

.

.

_Dieciséis años más tarde…_

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.- pregunto Hinata con una voz demasiado tranquila.

-Te presento a mi novia ttebane.- el hijo primogénito de Naruto miraba con sus ojos claros a su adorada madre.

Hinata miro a su bebe, su pequeño Alex. Era un chico de quince años, su actitud un caos como todo buen Uzumaki, pero con el porte y orgullo de un Hyuuga. ¿Cómo era posible que ya tuviera novia?, miro a la chica Uchiha. Alguien que para su gusto era demasiado rara. Como toda hija de Sasuke y Sakura la chica tenía un tono de cabello lila con ojos profundos de color negro. Y una actitud que ella no podía entender. Su corazón se oprimió al ver como su retoño abrazaba a la Uchiha y chillaba de emoción.

-quita esa cara ttebane.- dijo Kushina detrás de Hinata, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- es una sensación rara, estas comenzando a enojarte, crees que ella no le conviene a tu bebe.- la pelirroja asintió y le susurro a su nuera con maldad en la voz.- _ahora es tu turno de poner a prueba ese noviazgo._

La sonrisa sutil que Hinata mostro a su hijo lo hizo ponerse en guardia. La Uchiha la miro sin pestañar. Y Kushina rio abiertamente.

**Y el ciclo de la vida se repite.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si lo se ¬¬**

**Me ha quedado rarisisimo.**

**Este es el final de esta Historia la cual me da nostalgia terminarla.**

**Agradezco a cada uno por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, ya saben que un autor vive de los comentarios. Y tambien les agradezco que hayan esperado la continuación por mucho tiempo. La verdad es que no me gustan los finales, por eso tardo en escribirlos.**

**Aun asi, terminare todas las historias.**

**Mil gracias por todo .**

**Los quiere Aniyasha.**

**Y los invita a leer este 20 de mayo la nueva historia Naruhina. Es para el reto de lemon.**

**Sayo que estén bien. **


End file.
